Silence isn't always Golden
by phoenix220
Summary: "Being new to a high school isn't fun for anyone but this kid seems to be going out of his way to piss everyone off." A Grimm POV story. AU set in high school, Grimmichi (eventually)
1. Chapter 1 - Mysterious Silence

Quick disclaimer and warnings

Don't own recognisable characters or places.

There will be angst, and illusions to non-con in this story. Please don't be offended if you ignore the warning.

Chapter 1 - Mysterious Silence

I could always remember the first time I set eyes on the tall orange haired boy. It sucked to be a transfer student in any high school. But to be a transfer student in the final year, and to have such a stupid as hair colour, that had to come in the top five of any _life sucks _chart. Not that the kid did himself any favour though. The moody little fuck snubbed any and all signs of friendship or companionship from all the students in his year. Even the sweet, and large chested Orihime, a more enticing strumpet didn't exist and she got a look of incredulity and a stare that made her back up, literally, until she could hide behind the largest member of our class, Yasatoro Sado. Big Chad didn't like the new guy's rudeness but, being the pacifist he was, Chad chose to do nothing about it.

Now, if that had been one of my friends who had been rudely ignored, I would have had something to say. And the kid was lucky that Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend, was absent that day. The little firecracker would have chewed him up.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_, god those parent's didn't give the guy much of a chance did they? I guess he'd been on the receiving end of unwanted attention too often and now rejected all teenage social advances. At least that was the current story circulating the masses. Two months ago the kid joined the school and the stories had drifted from the subdued to the ridiculous. I severely doubt that he was a mob child here to hide out and was too worried to make friends as they could be targeted. The most interesting thing was that no one knew anything concrete about the boy, not even where he stayed. Every day he jetted off on a little yellow crotch rocket that seemed to go much farther than the legal limit on a minor's bike and he was untraceable.

Now, I know you're probably wondering why I was so interested in the guy; well I wasn't, really; at least not at the start. Yeah I was the same as everyone else to begin with, new guy and all, but that didn't last. He drifted into the back of my mind, like all the others who weren't in my group as we tried to do our best in our final year, knowing it was our last chance to make an impact on all the colleges and universities we were interested in.

One of the best early impressions I got of the new kid was that he was smart, not that that was an exclusive property in our school but when the preliminary exam results came in to level us, the kid's name was at the top of the list. Again, it didn't make much of a difference to me; I was in the top twenty but nowhere near the top. It was just worth it to see Uryu Ishida nearly have an aneurysm when his name was second.

Ichigo was a hot topic for conversation that lunch time and even my group of mismatched friends couldn't resist gossiping about him, especially my cousin Nel.

_"Did you know he hasn't even gone to look at his scores? He came in and went to homeroom without glancing at the board! Do you think he knew he was going to ace it?" Nel chewed on a clump of her hair, a habit she'd had for years, disgusting as it was._

_I pulled the clump out of her mouth and gave her a dirty look, pushing her lunch towards her. I think one of the reasons she was so skinny was because she didn't pause talking to actually eat something most meal times. _

_One of my other friends, the small quietly spoken Ulquiorra commented next. "I believe he just doesn't care about his results, like they don't matter." The black-haired man was one for few words, but they tended to listen to him, as he picked up things others didn't._

_"What eighteen year old doesn't care about his future?" Nel had a small crush on the new guy, purely down to his mysterious nature and, according to the girl, an incredibly hot ass._

_"Maybe one who doesn't have a future? Maybe he's got like a disease that's going to kill him before he grows up? Maybe he's just trying to live normally before he dies young." Luppi, the group's dramatic little emo loved to look at the dark side of things. As far as I was concerned he could die young, I certainly wouldn't miss him._

_"Nah, if you were dying, you'd life to the full, not hide away and shun the world, he'd be out drinking and sleeping around, enjoying his last year." Nnoitra basically described himself, without the dying part._

_I was quiet during the exchange, mainly due to the fact that the man in question was sitting off to the side, out of hearing range thankfully, but close enough that I could make out his expressions. I really looked at him properly for the first time that day, took in his sharp cheekbones and delicate jaw. His lightly tanned skin seemed smooth from this distance and his warm brown eyes were staring out of the window, a million miles away. His hand was mechanically feeding him the canteen's spaghetti and he didn't seem to even taste it. _

_I realised that the guy was attractive, even with the perpetual scowl and well built, not like me obviously but not everyone is born with broad shoulders, or could carry them off. The guy stood and lifted his tray over to the depository and left the room. As he turned, I was still staring at him, and for a split second, our eyes met. His eyes had an amused tint to them, like he'd over heard something, he even raised his eyebrow in a slight question as he continued turning and he just kept walking. _

_It was then I decided to unravel the mystery behind the guy. He didn't seem to be anything more than a normal guy with an attitude problem but maybe there was more to him._

_iiiii_

I spent a couple of days pooling what information I could about the guy. Even had Ulquiorra take me for a drive around town in his shitty Astra to see if we could spot the guy's bike somewhere but I couldn't see any sign of him. Then again, if I had a decent bike, I'd keep it out of sight too.

So far I had collected fuck all about him, no one knew anything! Not that I personally asked around, that's what gossip queen cousins were for. Nel was all too willing to help me, probably due to her little crush but I was willing to accept help via any means. When she asked me why I was interested, I didn't have much of an answer except to say I was curious. When I asked myself the same question, it always brought that image of an amused face quirking an eyebrow at me, daring me to.. Well when I could finish that sentence maybe I could concentrate on my upcoming exams.

It was a Friday I decided to find out about the guy, and a weekend of researching and pimping out my cousin on her gossip chains but it was the Tuesday after that I got my big break. School sports day.

Usually every high school kid's worst nightmare, getting picked last, hanging out in your gym kit in front of _everybody_ and looking like a fool in front of any potential crushes.

I didn't mind so much, being athletic and knowing I looked good in a pair of shorts. It didn't hurt to know I also had a big group of friends that would pick me quickly at any opportunity to use my skills.

The morning was all silly junior games, three legged races, egg and spoon and sack races, nothing that actually needed skill and the afternoon was given to team sports, football, basketball and hockey games taking part simultaneously on the schools extensive playing fields, the majority of the school getting to spectate for a few hours while those that actually enjoyed sports got to reign on the fields. I was planning on a game of football then basketball for the afternoon, two sports that I played well and was in the school teams for.

I laughed along with my friends as we watched the first of the three legged races, people falling left right and centre with poor coordination and bad team work. I actually didn't like this race much, you needed to have a partner who was about your own size, and all of my friends were either a lot shorter, or taller, Nnoitra's only option to get a like-sized partner was Chad, and they had gravitated to each other. Ulquiorra had teamed up with Nel, and others were milling about, not having decided. It was then I saw my opportunity to move in on my target. ALL students had to take part, unless they were physically unable, and off to the side was our grumpy newcomer, looking unhappy at the situation. I heard the teacher call out for the next six pairs and I marched over to the orange haired guy, judging correctly that we were about the same height, though I was at least an inch over him, grabbing him by the upper arm and dragging him to the start line. The guy might have my height, but he was a lit skinnier and lighter, making the dragging that bit easier. He still hadn't said a word to me, but the trademark scowl was attempting some grievous harm as he glared at me. I dropped his arm at the starting point and raised my own eyebrow, daring him to walk away as I took the green sash from the teacher to tie us together. Bending down, I tied my left ankle to his right, yanking the knot harshly to make him jerk, just a bit.

"Well partner, I'd like to win this, so a little cooperation would be nice." I didn't look at him as I spoke to him, knowing his scowling face wouldn't have changed. I reached my arm round his waist, pulling him right against me, as I snagged a handful of his white t-shirt at his hip. "Better grab hold, wouldn't want you to fall."

He actually responded, wrapping his arm around my lower back and gripping my shorts. I felt his hand skimming the skin just above my blue shorts, his hand under my shirt, but I ignored the sensation. I eyed my cousin and her partner, two couples over to the left, giving her a wry salute before paying attention to the starter. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to win, and I was pinning a bit of my reputation on an unknown, but it was worth it. I felt him steady himself, ready to take off at the signal.

"Centre foot first ok?" The kid actually nodded back to my, the first sign of communication he'd given in over two months, maybe we had a competitive spirit in common.

At the bang of the crappy pistol, we surged forwards. Even though I was a bit taller than the guy, his legs were a lot longer than mine, evident to the fact that his hipbone was nearly under my ribs as we pressed against each other, I had to stretch my legs out to match his stride a bit but he lacked power and we managed to not break rhythm along the track. We came in an easy first, outpacing most of the others. Nnoitra and Chad were still picking themselves up not far from the starting point, having difficulty with the centre of gravity between two giants.

I turned to my partner and saw a victorious smirk on his face, even though he kept it turned from the crowd. "Hey Ichigo, thanks. We made a good team." I waited for a response but none came. I bent down to release our ankle, a bit frustrated that he still wasn't talking. I felt the guy bend over, stopping when our faces were almost touching. His hand reached out and held my wrist, thumb pressing at my pulse point.

_"No, thank you." _

I'm not sure, but I could swear his lips didn't move.

**Please r&r, let me know if i should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Amused Silence

Second chapter up! Hehe, this kinda just came to me randonly as i was trying to write a chapter for another fic but i ran with this one cause i think it's going to be a short one. I've never written in the first person before, always sticking to ambiguous third person so you can see more than one point of view at once but this is kinda fun, channeling my inner Grimmjow.

Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

Ichigo had left quickly, not giving me a chance to respond and when the teacher came over with our 1st place stickers, I couldn't tell her where he'd gone. I kinda drifted through the rest of the morning, ignoring the fact that I had enjoyed pressing myself against the other man or that he'd held me tightly too. Not that I was homophobic or anything, the opposite really, I welcomed any attention and had enjoyed myself both ways over the last couple of years. I was even currently single and they lithe orange haired man was just how I liked them, hot and hard bodied.

There was a little niggle in my head now, a possible reason for the guy being so socially awkward and reserved. Maybe he _couldn't_ speak. Maybe he didn't have much of a voice, only speaking very quietly. Maybe his voice box was damaged or something.

I had to stop myself there, too many maybes and possiblys, I was turning into Nel. It was when I was lacing up my football boots that I finally snapped out of my funk. I resolved to catch the guy again and try and figure this out.

During the team sports I only caught glimpses of my target in the stands, always sitting by himself as usual, but I could swear he was watching me at times as I played. As usual, my team won, I wouldn't have it any other way, and we celebrated whilst in the changing rooms as we got back into our school uniforms for the prize giving at the end of the day. It sucked to have to squeeze back into shirts and blazers after spending all day in loose gym kit but the shower was welcome to strip the sweat and dirt off us all. I was one of the last to make my way out of the changing room due to the fact that I spent a little longer than the other boys in the shower; one of my vices was the feeling of hot water over my body.

I was walking into the assembly hall to the deafening sound of the school chatting in the high ceilinged room when I quickly spotted my friends and the seat they'd saved me and started to make my way over. I spotted my point of interest sitting in the front row right at the wall, two seats to the side of him spare as the school gave him his customary space and I decided this was as good a time as any to make my move, and I sat down, right next to him. Rather than the death glare I had been expecting, I saw the amused quirk again, like he'd expected me to sit. Timing sucked however, and before I could utter a word, the head teacher called for attention, standing at the podium, microphone in his hand.

An aside, to let you know about our illustrious school and its great leader. Karakura High was a high end school that catered to the intelligent end of the city's young people. It was one of those schools that had entrance exams and equipment lists. If you didn't make the grade or bring the kit, you didn't get in. Thankfully you couldn't buy your way in, or we'd be inundated with dumb rich kids. Not that there weren't a fair few of smart rich kids hanging around to show off with their fancy gear and clothes. There were a few of us here on scholarship because our parent's couldn't afford the basic equipment but our scores gave us the edge to get in. Yep, you guessed it, I'm a scholarship kid. My mum did her best for me and my younger brother but since she'd been left to raise us both after my dad died she'd applied all the help she could to give us a good chance in life. My brother Lukas is still in primary school but he's working hard to get the grades to qualify for here too.

Anyway, sitting next to the guy, not paying attention to our portly head gave me a chance to inspect him close up. He stared straight back at me, as I let my eyes roam over him, taking in the details of his face, with that bright hair flopping on to his forehead. I leaned close to him, thankful of the space around us.

"Hey, I'm Grimmjow."

No reply. The guy's face dropped a bit, him staring at my collarbone now, not wanting to meet my eyes. He snapped his gaze to the front of the hall, seemingly paying attention to the speech but I wasn't buying it.

"You know, I'm not going to give up. I'll keep talking to you." I looked at his face, and even though he wasn't looking at me, I knew the little half smirk was in response to what I'd said.

"Hmmm, Knock knock?" This time he flicked his gaze to mine, before returning it to the front. "Arfur," I realised he wasn't going to fill in his bits but he'd get the idea. He frowned so I continued. "Arfur Got." He smiled, rolling his eyes but not looking at me as I cracked up in my seat. "I got another one, knock knock?" He turned to me, an expectant look on his face. "Dwayne." He raised his eyebrow. "Dwayne the bathtub, it's going to spill." He shook his head at my childishness, but hey it was getting results. "Yeah, that one wasn't as good. You know any?" He just shook his head at me, looking a bit sad. "Alright one more, knock knock." He looked at me, a bit resigned. "Cash," I paused, letting his mind fill in his part as usual. "No thanks, I prefer peanuts."

His lips split over perfectly white teeth, bared in a broad smile as he silently laughed at my expense. I could feel others staring at us, even if they didn't know why the guy was smiling like that, the fact he was communicating with someone else was enough to bring a stare or three. I knew we were going to be the talk of the school for a while. I didn't care, I got the guy to laugh. Tentatively he reached out his hand and took my wrist, pressing his thumb on my pulse point again.

"_Went to the zoo the other day, there was one dog in a cage and that was it. It was a shitzu."_

Again the voice seemed to be in my ears but he didn't move his lips. He looked scared, his warm caramel brown eyes wide as he took in my response. He'd dropped my wrist as soon as his joke was finished but I was too shocked by what had just happened to respond immediately. I laughed out loud, my hand slapping over my mouth as I tried to quieten myself.

"Mr Jaegerjackes, if you could please contain yourself till we are finished?"

The headmaster looked pissed, but didn't call me out or anything. I just looked apologetic at him and he continued.

Eventually the prize giving went ahead and I had to get up with my football team and my basketball team as both games had gone in our favour but eventually I got to sit next to him again, this time in silence, just comfortable together.

As the bell rang and the school got up to leave, I hesitated, looking back at my companion, not wanting to just walk away. "Hey, you want to come and hang out for a while? My friends are cool, you'd like them." He just shook his head, not making any attempt to take my wrist again. I surmised he needed to hold it to talk to me, but I still couldn't understand what was going on. "If you want to just talk, or whatever I could hang out with just you. I understand if you don't want crowds of people around you."

The hall had nearly emptied, but I saw my friends hanging around near the door waiting for me. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones hanging around.

Another side note about my school, like every school there are a few who think that being a teenager isn't hard enough with all the emotional shit and hormones, they add the stereotypical fear factor. Now I know there are many reasons the bullies do what they do, I just don't believe them all. Some people are just born dicks. And three of the biggest ones, and I mean that figuratively, having never looked, were eyeing up my new friend, like he was meat.

"So, Jaeggerjackes, you've got a new plaything. I saw you holding hands. And here I thought he didn't like anyone in this school. I have to say I'm disappointed with his taste."

So high school is the biggest cliché you have to live through, and I guess it shouldn't surprise me that the bullies were going after the new guy and picking on his sexuality. It was kind of ironic since two of the three were fucking, but I knew Aizen was of the opinion that you weren't gay if you didn't take it in the ass. And one of Gin's favourite comments was 'any hole's a goal'. Nice guys eh?

Kaname was the quiet one at the back, not likely to make a comment but was the most vicious in a fight. Something I knew from experience thanks to certain green haired relatives and their big mouths. Long story short, Gin had decided that Nel was to be his latest conquest, but she'd just laughed at him, saying she didn't do animals. Now, you don't know the guy but that comment is actually pretty funny – he looks like a fox, acts like a snake and from rumour is a bit violent in bed. Anyway he's not against hitting girls and I had to step in. Kaname then stepped in, and Nnoitra came to back me up, you get the idea. It turned into a brawl but I got three cracked ribs thanks to the dark skinned man, silent but violent doesn't just describe farts.

Gin always did think he was funny, and his grin was stretching over his whole face that day in the assembly hall.

"Fuck off Ichimaru. Just cause you've not been laid in a while. That rep finally chased all the girls away eh?" Yeah, dumb comment, I get it. Why was I inviting a fight onto us? Who knows.

"Well I bet your new friend hasn't heard any rumours about me," the snake slinked down the stairs and stood right in front of Ichigo. "I wonder if he'd like to upgrade his choices to something a bit more refined."

I grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him slightly behind me, facing off with the silver haired man, who was several inches shorter than me. "I think you should just get out of his face."

"Oh there is something I'd like to shove in his face alright."

And I hadn't hit him yet, are you proud of me? I was damn proud of myself but then again we were outnumbered at that moment, and I really didn't want to get suspended this close to the exams.

I felt Ichigo grabbing my shoulders, pulling me back when a long black metal beam swung down, carrying the spot lights for the main stage with it. It drifted between us and the three dickheads, not touching any of us but causing enough of a commotion that some teachers popped their heads back into the hall, the creaking of the metal as it protested its new position. The beam had unmounted itself at one end and luckily hadn't hurt anyone. Four teachers came over and started twittering at us, pulling me and Ichigo away from the wall, avoiding the trailing wires from the lights till we were out the door. Gin, Aizen and Kaname were coming with other members of staff and luckily we left the room and were able to join my group of friends, waiting all this time. I knew it was because they wanted to grill me about Ichigo.

Once I'd assured the teachers that we were unharmed they'd told us to head home and get some rest. Ichigo had stuck close to me, eyes on the floor and his chest right at my back but not actually touching. Stepping outside I got a chance to turn and look at him. He was pale and trembling slightly, still not looking at me.

"Hey kid, you ok?" A nod for a reply. "Ignore those guys, I know I will. If they bother you again, come and get me ok? Or hang out with us?" I looked over my shoulder at my group just down the path a bit giving us a moment. "You want to meet them?" A shake this time. "Ok, maybe tomorrow. Listen, you going to be ok to drive home? Can I get your number to text you later, make sure you got in ok?" A smile this time, I was definitely getting somewhere.

He held out a crappy beat up phone, at least four years out of date. There was a reason I knew that, I'd just got rid of one very similar, my latest phone was only three years out of date. I punched my number in and pressed the dial button, now he had mine and I had his. "I'll talk to you later?" I made that a question and ducked a bit, trying to catch his eye, I really wanted a reply.

He nodded and I took that as a sign that he wanted to leave so I stepped back, allowing him to walk away. He turned at the last second and reached for my wrist. I held it out to him, willingly waiting for his message. "_Thanks, for everything. Please don't tell everyone about, this."_

I clasped him on the shoulder in reply, and to make the whole wrist holding thing less suspicious. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and headed for his bike, pulling the helmet out of the back box and climbing on top. He caught my eye just as the helmet passed his eyebrow, knowing I'd be watching and smirked at me. The bike roared to life and he sped out of the car park. Yes, that bike was definitely not a 125cc, no way.

"Wow, Grimmy, in two months the guy hasn't spoken a word to anyone, making girls cry just with a look, and not only did you ditch us _twice_ for him, but you got his number! I take it from the physical contact that I've got no chance with him?" Nel looked pissed but there was a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

I just shrugged in response, a full grin splitting my face.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Radio Silence

Hello again folks, huge chapter tonight, couldn't break it anywhere cool or funny so just kept going!

Thanks to my reviewer and my following/favouriting peeps, amazing when i hear from you!

Chapter 3

So let's go over what we've covered already, new kid, bit strange and avoids all contact with people. Until an annoying, yet very attractive man drags him into a three legged race and tells him knock knock jokes till he cracks. We keeping up so far?

It was a good day, and I left school with a smile on my face knowing that I had actually done something nice for someone else. No way was the kid happy with his life previously, how lonely must it be to sit at the side and watch everyone else live their lives. If I could get him to be comfortable with my friends I bet they'd all get along with him too.

But that brings me to a problem, what is up with the no talking thing? I guess he _can't_ talk, or at least can't talk normally. When he was holding my wrist it made the skin all tingly, nice but weird sensation and a soft, deep baritone voice seemed to be in my ears. I guess the only way to figure it out would be to ask the guy. Yeah I could see that one going down well – Hey Ichigo, I know you don't know me but what the fuck is up with the telepathy thing? He was skittish enough around me.

My friends had been on tender hooks the whole walk home, after a gruff _don't ask_ they actually restrained themselves, but I could see it was on the tip of their tongues. And I could see my beloved cousin was nearly jumping out of her skin with the question she wanted to ask.

I avoided all the looks and the questioning glances and gave my farewells before disappearing into my own house.

I spotted most of my weekend chore list on the way in, the gate needing oiled and the grass looking a bit scruffy would keep me busy for a while on Saturday but the whole exterior needed a bit of TLC if I was honest. It was just finding the time to make such an effort. Maybe on the next holiday I'd rub the wood down and paint it.

Pushing open the peeling white painted door, I scrubbed my boots on the mat before toeing them off into the pile at the side. My keys went into the little wooden bowl alongside my mother's and I went on the hunt for something to eat. I found half a cooked chicken, left over from a couple of nights ago and that along with a chunk of home baked bread was enough to sate me till dinner time. I was just about to sink my teeth into the drumstick when my mother floated into the house from the garden, her clunky garden shoes leaving trails of soil on the vinyl floor.

Quick note about my mother, she's a ditz. I love her dearly and she cares for me and my brother deeply but that doesn't change the fact that she still occasionally puts the wrong shoe onto her foot, like just now. Her red hair was pulled up to stay out of her way, but it had manages to acquire some foliage from her precious rosebushes anyway and her pale cheek was covered with dirt smidges, clearly from her rubbing her nose with her dirty hands. You'd think someone with hay fever would get a different hobby than gardening. Her eyes were glowing as she smiled though, making her look beautiful at the same time as she stood there looking ridiculous.

My mum and dad had met, and had me in one year back when she was 19. They married when I was three and had Lukas two years later. We'd lived in this old house for years, and it held lots of memories, some good, some not so, like me and Lukas building our tree fort out the back, or the day the policeman came after dad's accident. I'd been 13 and expected to hold my family together even though I could barely hold myself together.

Anyway I'd been taking care of mum and Lukas for five years now and we were doing the best we could off my part time wage, mum's homeopathic clinic earnings and dad's life insurance pay-outs.

I stood and helped my mum bring in her ingredients and lay them out on the big table in the middle of the kitchen. We never ate of the thing; it was purely for her to prepare her remedies, glass bottles and jars of different sizes and colours filling the dented wood surface. She brushed some aside as we laid out the berries and leaves she'd harvested from outside. I had to grab a large green jar before it took a dive to the floor, but she didn't even notice.

She patted me on the cheek and I left her to it, rubbing my cheek to remove the mark she'd left as I made my way upstairs.

I dumped my bag on the floor and stretched out on my king-size bed in the middle of my room. I had inherited the master room after my dad died, mum not able to face sleeping there so I'd got a new mattress for the bed and moved my shit in, enjoying the space and the view out of the picture window. Fishing my phone out of my pocket I decided to text my new friend and see what he was doing, maybe even see if he fancied meeting up after dinner to hang out, couldn't hurt to ask I supposed.

I quickly saved his number and started a brief text. –**Hey Ichigo, just making sure you got home ok. You wanna meet up later?**

I endeavoured to not be a girl about this and wait by the phone for his reply, but it was hard. I pulled my maths text book out and started working on the forty problems we'd been assigned but every now and again, my eyes flicked to the black screen sitting next to me.

On problem 27 my phone flashed and beeped, and I snatched it up, flicking the passcode in and opening my messenger.

-**Yeah I got home ok. Sorry about earlier. I can't meet up; I'm not allowed out after school. I'll see you tomorrow.**

Not allowed out after school? What is he nine? As I had no idea where he stayed, and he hadn't tried to have a conversation, I tried to put him out of my thoughts and finish my last dozen problems.

But I couldn't concentrate! What was he apologising for, getting a fright when the beam fell? It's not like it was his fault or anything. But it was perfect timing, or would have been if Gin had still been forward a step. Thankfully he'd pulled me back, or I would have been in trouble.

-**Yeah I suppose so. Do you mind me asking what is with the speech thing?**

Why the fuck did I text that? Yeah I wanted to know, but he was a total stranger to me.

-**Forget I asked that, it's none of my business**

Stupid ass thing to ask someone, for all I knew it was something personal.

-**It's actually a long story. Would you mind if I saved it for another time? I don't mind you asking, I just don't really talk about it. **

I wondered if he meant that little joke at the end, but he made me chuckle.

-**Hell no, I don't mind, and I imagine it's hard to talk about, being that you don't talk. **

Hit me all you like, it won't change the fact that I text him that, trying to be funny, I also trip blind people and steal ice cream from children.

-**So you were paying attention, good to know. And I think you talk enough for both of us. Can I ask you something?**

** -Shoot**

**-Why did you do that today? Why pick me for the race, why sit next to me? **

**-You mean after you'd made everyone hate you? It was seeing you smile in the canteen one day, I saw a decent person hiding under all those scowls.**

**-You mean the day your friend though I should be out whoring and boozing since I was dying next week?**

Well that was a revelation, I was sure he was out of ear shot, but I guess his hearing is better than average.

-**Well it was a theory. So what's with the death stare act anyway? I know plenty of girls who'd gladly hold your hand to chat you up.**

I waited for a reply, not even putting the phone down since the conversation started. And I waited, and waited but nothing came through. Checking the time since the last text, I realised I'd been waiting for 16 minutes, and felt a little bit pathetic about it.

Reasoning that I'd said nothing to upset him, not in the last text anyway, I guessed he would reply when he got a chance and I got on with my homework.

Later, when I was in bed, after dinner and dishes and helping my brother with his homework, I held my phone up, willing it to beep again, but it was silent. I'd text Nel earlier, just to check it wasn't my phone but she replied quickly enough, promising she'd be ready at 7.30, like every school morning.

I tossed my phone on the night stand and flicked my light off, turning on my side away from it, trying to ignore the nagging voice in my head that was spewing out reasons he didn't text.

The next day came far too quickly, and it felt like I'd not slept at all but my alarm clock was very insistent, demanding I get out of bed just to shut the fucking thing up. I'd moved away from my bed over a year ago when I got too good with the snooze button and could find it without really waking up.

After the three "s's" I left the bathroom to my younger brother who was doing his usual zombie impression this morning, drooling slightly with unfocused eyes. I went down stairs and found my mum standing at the sink, cereal bowl in hand gazing off in the distance, milk dribbling down her chin. She was at least clean this time, standing in her shorts and vest, bare feet curling and stretching as she ate.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" She held out a bowl of cereal to me letting me put my own milk in. She wiped her chin and sat her bowl in the sink, wandering round me, brushing her hand through my damp hair.

"Yeah, I guess."

She just smiled at me before leaving the room to go and get dressed for the day. My mum tended to forget she lived in a house with two teenage boys and had a very casual attitude to nudity and undress, to the point that the bathroom door had to be locked if you were using any of the facilities as she would just wander in and you had to knock and wait, just in case she was there first. There was a very good reason that my friends didn't come over very often, all I needed was a bunch of horny teens ogling my mother. If I ever heard the phrase "milf" mentioned regarding my mother I would rip their spines out. I hated when that "Stacey's Mom" song was in the charts, Nnoitra decided that "Grimmjow's Mom" fit the beat and sang it at all opportunities.

When I left for school I was still pointedly avoiding looking at my phone. I checked it when I got up and hadn't heard anything from it, so there was no point in checking. Not that I didn't want to, I wanted to actually call the guy and find out what happened the night before, but then I remembered not only would that be a total bunny boiler move, the guy doesn't speak and would only be able to breath down the phone to me.

I passed Nel's house, stopping briefly for a chat with my aunt at the door as my cousin ran about getting ready. My mother's sister was much more together and kept an eye on my brother and me. Finally the green haired monster was ready and she gave her mum a quick peck on the cheek as she passed, grabbing my arm on the way. I got dragged down the path and out of the gate as I gave my aunt a wave goodbye.

"Right cuz, you're not getting away with avoiding the elephant today. What have you learned about the new guy? How did you get him to talk to you?"

"I told him a bunch of knock knock jokes." I figured the best way to lie, would be to tell the truth, just not the whole truth.

"What? Not the cash one? You've been using that one since primary school. And he laughed at them? What's he like, is he into you? Are you two going to go out?"

As usual my cousin let her brain rattle in her skull, not actually letting me answer any of her million questions. I found the best way to sort out her most pressing issue, was to keep quiet till she calmed down, it wasn't like she'd actually be listening to any answer at this point any way.

"Why did you do it?"

Ah, the one question I actually didn't have an answer to yet, true or otherwise. "I dunno, I guess I just felt sorry for the bloke, it can't be easy in his shoes." Half true, so not a bad answer, should have got her sympathy rolling.

"I guess, I mean he seems so lonely, when he's not trying to kill with a stare anyway. His eyes are so lovely aren't they? So dark, like black chocolate."

Actually, they were lighter, more like caramel when the light hit them. He just scowled so much they tended to be in shadow. And when he smiled they had gold tones in them. Thankfully I kept these thoughts to myself. God knows what she would have done with that information.

Ulquiorra was standing on the corner of his street as usual and the three of us walked to school together, same routine as we'd been following for years. Nel managed to get Kiorra to smile twice on the way to school, it was usually only once but she was a determined beast at times. Today she had extra ammunition though, my new friend and who didn't like laughing at Grimmjow? I wondered briefly if Nel would ever notice Kiorra's small crush on her. He treats most girls like trash, literally but he's always had time for her and they chat a lot.

As we approached the gates, I heard an engine approaching and the yellow bike rolled passed, pulling into one of the bays before the kick stand was pushed and the helmet unclicked. I smirked as the bright hair was unleashed into the sunlight, colour exploding in the light. He dismounted from the bike and opened the back box, tossing in his helmet and gloves before locking it and pocketing the key. He shrugged out of his leather bike jacket and moved towards the entrance, never looking around the whole time.

I hadn't actually noticed that I'd stopped as soon as I saw him, standing in place, watching him, but my friends were a couple of steps in front of me, with amused looks on their faces. I half smirked at them, before jogging to catch Ichigo before he made it into the building. I caught his arm and pulled him to a stop.

I wasn't prepared for the reaction, him ripping his arm away and turning with a look of fear and horror present on his face. His face that had clearly seen the back of someone's hand, and the end of their fist. His cheek was swollen with the edge of his lip split and there was a shadow of a bruise on his cheekbone. Even when he saw my face, he didn't calm down and he backed away from me, looking around him, for an exit.

I caught his arm and raised a hand to his face, brushing his cheekbone. "Hey, calm down; what the fuck happened?"

Ichigo just shook his head, whether it was an answer or to dislodge my hand. He'd backed away against the wall, the fear filled look still on his face. I could tell people were staring, and I knew I was never going to get and answer with an audience so I grabbed him, as difficult as that was and dragged him round the corner, heading for the staff car park. It wasn't a pedestrian access so there shouldn't be a lot of spectators.

Ichigo seemed to have calmed slightly, and only looked mildly terrified as he gazed at me. I held my hand out to him, wrist pointing up, hoping for some communication.

"Please, I'm worried now. What happened? You didn't get back to me last night."

Ichigo tentatively reached out and gripped my wrist, thumb over the pulse point as usual. "_I can't text you. I can't be friends with you. I'm sorry." _He went to leave, trying to run away but I didn't let him, catching him and holding him against the wall by his upper arms.

"Is this _my_ fault? Did you get hurt because I was texting you? The silence was speaking volumes, not allowed out after school, and evidently not allowed to have any friends either. I was furious, no way was I letting this happen, not to such a vulnerable person. "Look, you can go to the teachers, Mr Urahara will help you, or Ms Shinhoin. You don't have to let someone _hurt _you."

He brought up his hands and held my wrists, stroking the skin for no reason other than to communicate his regret. His thumb drifted over my pulse point. "_I can't, you don't understand. You know I'm different, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone. If the staff knew, they'd send me away, I'd get experimented on. Come on, how many telepaths are there in the country? I have to go, he'll find out if I'm late to school." _

"He?" Again silence answered my question. The kid looked exhausted, and I relaxed my grip, letting him slump a bit. Stepping a bit closer, I pulled him in and he leaned against my shoulder, face pressed near my neck. "Can I do anything?" He shook his head. I pushed him off and looked him in the eye, seeing the life draining from them. "Knock knock?" He smiled, waiting for the next part. "Boo." He frowned a bit. "Now don't cry, it's just a joke." He shook his head, smiling again. I rubbed my thumbs on his shoulders as I looked at him, realising that this could be the last time I got close to him, he clearly told me we weren't to be friends. I quickly glanced at his lips, my mind deciding I should take a chance while I had it and I leaned in, pressing my lips against his.

I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of images and words that followed. As I kissed him, firmly but sweetly, my mind was filled with a man raising his hand and striking me on the face, of watching my own face, as I passed a football on a field. Of my face, laughing, and again looking worried. I realised I was seeing his memories, he was worried about the man finding out and hitting him again, but he was also thinking about me, the times he'd watched me the previous day. It didn't take long before the images were of the here and now, as he was too distracted by what was happening to remember anything. He was still gripping my arms but I felt his hands slacken and run over my arms until they disappeared into my hair and held me close, tilting his head to get a better angle.

From his memories, I got the impression that this was his first kiss, and I intended for it to be memorable. I pressed him against the wall and roamed his body with my hands. He was thin, skinny really but hard at the same time. He had a tiny waist, I could pretty much hold it all with two hands and his hip bones jutted out so I could run my hands over them, under his shirt. I ran my hands up his back and raked my nails down his soft skin. I could feel blemishes to his smooth skin, and I had a horrible feeling that they were scars but I pushed that aside, moving my hands south. He broke away from my mouth, panting for breath, exposing his long pale neck to my mouth. I licked up the column and nuzzled his earlobe, bringing a shudder out, making me grin.

He brought a hand round my throat and clasped it, worrying me slightly before the voice appeared. "_Please stop. I can't take any more. Not here."_

I liked the sound of that, it promised the continuation of events at a different location. "You want to skip school and spend the day together."

He shook his head, still fighting to get his breathing together. "_I can't. He'll find out."_

_"_Then you're coming to mine for dinner. Just tell who ever it is that you've got a study club or something." I looked at him hopefully, still pinning him to the wall. He nodded, smiling shyly. I leaned in for a quick peck before standing up to let him go. He tucked his shirt back in and slung his rucksack onto his shoulder. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and straightened my clothes out before heading into school. Thankfully, we'd only missed the first bell of homeroom, giving us enough time to still register for the day without getting a tardy on our records and we went our separate ways, exchanging only a smile as he disappeared up the stairs. I had to pause to take a breath for a moment, but I walked into my classroom with a feral smirk on my face, pleased that I had not given in, that I had not given up on my friend.

**Please R&R, let me know what you think, any how i'm doing writing from Grimmjow's point of view. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lust-filled silence

Hello folks, just back off my holiday today and i though i'd better update. Didn't get much time to work on my stories but thought about them alot, working on where they are going but I got this chapter finished yesterday at the airport. Reus airport is crap, nothing to do so dug the lap top out!

Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers, guests and signed on folks too! So glad peeps are liking the way this is going, and how Grimm is coming out. Followers and favs hope you like this too.

Chapter 4

That day had been hard, not seeing him for hours as the normalcy of the school day dragged. Kiorra was unusually talkative during physics, almost as if he was trying to avoid any silences. All of my friends had avoided mentioning my tardy entrance to homeroom this morning, Nel and Kiorra knowing full well why, but they were all giving me the space I needed to sort things out in my head. It wasn't as if I could actually talk to anyone about this problem anyway, not without breaking the orange head's trust, and I had figured that was a rare thing.

At lunch I got my tray of food and was about to walk to my usual table, Nel having saved me a seat when I saw my latest obsession sitting by himself at a table at the back. I approached him, the bruise on his face standing out more meaning it had happened today, and had just been blooming at the start of the day. I spent the whole walk through the canteen threatening bloody hell on whoever was hurting him.

"Hey Berry, you alright?" I sat on the same side as him, more to put my arm in easy, non-visible reach than any other reason. I could see my group staring slightly, Nel having a big smirk on her face before she turned back.

Ichigo just nodded, a vague sense of fear still on his face.

It was quite frustrating, not wanting to grab a hold of the guy to get an answer, but he was refusing to look at me fully, even though we were sitting together. "Eh, you want to talk about anything in particular?" A shake of the head killed that possible conversation and I huffed before stuffing a bite of sandwich in my mouth. My eyes drifted round the room, seeing the various cliques eating together, the picture of high school clichés. My mind perked up at that thought and decided to give the kid a run down on the school population, basically, a who's who of Karakura high school.

"Alright then, you see the girl with the sea green hair? She's my cousin Nel, she had a crush on you till yesterday, apparently you have a nice ass. She's sitting next to Ulquiorra, or Kiorra as I call him. He's a bit quiet and doesn't smile a lot unless Nel's around cause he had a bit of a thing for her. Nnoitra is the big skinny git next to him, he's a good laugh but tends to take things too far so watch out if he starts planning anything with you. Starrk is next, with his little sister Lilynette, she talks a lot and he sleeps a lot, it works for them."

I drivelled on about my group before moving to the next, all the while taking bits of my lunch and actually ignoring my audience. He made no move to communicate to me, but seemed to be listening to the rubbish I was talking about.

When I got to the idiots who had tried to bully him yesterday, Ichigo tensed up, making me clasp his arm. "Hey, they can't hear you and wouldn't try anything in here, too many witnesses. They are more for the individual attack, I'm surprised they came at you when I was there yesterday, obviously one of them has the hots for you or they would've waited."

Ichigo just looked uncomfortable so I changed the subject, moving on to Chizuru and her ridiculous crush on Orihime Inoue. I could see his face lighten slightly as I described some of the ways the confused girl tried to make out with poor Orihime and the atmosphere lightened somewhat. The bell came all too soon though and we had to separate, each going to different classes. For the first time I cursed my schedule for not letting me join him in class, Kiorra shared three classes with him but my strengths lay in more practical subjects, Engineering Science for example was next on my time table whereas Computing Science was next for the brainiac geeks, engines over algorithms any day.

The end of the day came at last and I easily spotted him waiting at his bike, perched on the seat as his gaze drifted over the students. As I walked up to him he smirked slightly, probably in reply to my own smirk that had appeared as soon as I spotted him.

"Hey, you ready to head to mine? Do you want me to give you the address or are you going to push?" I wished he'd had a spare helmet, the thought of having him pressed against me with a vibrating engine between my legs was making me horny.

He just quirked an eyebrow at me and offered me his helmet. I took it, thinking I'd be carrying it for him, when he straddled the bike, kicking it to life. He looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised in a dare.

Never one to back down from a challenge, I snapped the helmet's chin strap closed and almost leapt behind him, one hand holding on to the pillion bar at the back, other lying on my own leg; I didn't want to be too presumptuous. He gazed back at me, a questioning look on his face before he grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, wrapping my arms around him. He snuck his hand under my sleeve, pressing against the pulse point again.

"_You'd be better to hold on to me, it'll give you a better grip. Where am I going?"_

Give him a better grip, maybe; give me a raging hard on, definitely. I quickly relayed my address to him, getting only a nod in reply before he kicked the stand up and tore out of the car park. I tightened my grip as the speed picked up, feeling his muscles clench and release as the bike changed in speed and direction. He leaned into his turns, my body lagging behind the movements, throwing him off a bit; but his speed didn't falter. The feeling of my legs around him and my crotch pressed against my ass was only intensified by the heat and the vibration of the machine below us. I had a momentary flash of bending him over, him holding onto the handle bars while I entered him from behind, all while the bike was running. Thoughts like that was not the way to calm myself down, especially when I realised I'd have him in my bedroom very soon.

He pulled up to my street soon and I pointed to my house, momentarily feeling a bit shamed with the exterior of my house, but I pushed it down, realising that there were houses in worse states in the street and it was only a bit of cosmetic work. Another image hit me of the two of us working on the house, both topless and well I'm sure you get the idea.

My brother was already home, which was unusual but his keys and shoes were clear signs. I toed off my shoes, turning to assure Ichigo that he didn't have to, but he'd already bent to untie his boots which he left neatly at the wall. His socks were mismatched, one mostly green with white goals over the foot and the other blue with red toe and heel and he caught me smirking at them. He shrugged and looked around my house.

I quickly ran through the rooms down stairs, and told him where the bathroom was upstairs before leading the way into the kitchen. My mum was at the sink, splashing water all over herself as well as the floor as she washed some glassware, all the while humming away to herself. I walked over to the sink and touched her on the elbow. Stupid idea really, she turned quickly and splattered my uniform with bubbles, the grey quickly darkening. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Nice going, I thought I better introduce you to our dinner guest. Mum, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He moved here a couple of months ago. Ichigo, this is my mum Vanessa."

She turned towards him, full smile breaking her face. Holding out a soapy hand to him, she approached the poor boy at speed. "Hey Ichigo, just call me Nessa. Grimmjow told me he was brining someone over for dinner, I hope you like pasta!"

It was a bit painful at first, watching Ichigo flick his eyes between me and my mum and he smiled helplessly.

"Eh, mum I meant to say, Ichigo's mute."

I wish I could put a photograph of her face on here, it was an absolute riot. Somewhere between disbelief and amusement, via shock was written all over her face. I guess it is a bit strange for a young man to be silent, but I hoped to god my mum didn't go all weird, like talking loudly and slowly like he was deaf and stupid.

She snapped her head back to the little Berry and blinked twice before lifting her hands and making a peculiar set of gestures. What was the most shocking thing, was that Ichigo brought his hands up and did the same, well not exactly the same but you get the idea. Ichigo had a surprised look on his face, but he was smiling, so she must have done _something_ right.

It was my turn to look shocked, and glance between the two of them. Ichigo brought his hands up to the sides of his mouth, and spun them in the air, making my mum laugh out loud. I decided I'd had enough.

"Right, what's going on? Are you two talking or something?"

Ichigo looked at me in amusement, making me a bit more pissed off.

"Sweetheart, your new friend is brilliant, what I don't understand, is how _you two_ have been talking. I learned sign language when I was young, my uncle was deaf. I guess it never came up again after he died."

I frowned, they were talking in sign language, something I didn't know and I felt a bit left out. They could have a whole conversation without me. I actually felt quite left out.

Ichigo lifted his hands, and gestured again, flicking different things at my mum and she nodded, understanding him.

"Well modern technology is useful after all. Ok boys, get lost so I can do some work. Grimmjow take your uniform off and hang it up so it doesn't wrinkle ok?"

I rolled my eyes at her, treating me like I was five again. I beckoned for Ichigo to follow me and we headed out of the kitchen. Just before we hit the stairs, Mum bellowed from the kitchen. "Keep it down though; your brother is home sick from school."

Keep it down, but screaming from the kitchen is ok?

We got into my room and I dumped my bag, gesturing for him to do the same before stripping out of my uniform jacket and hanging it on the hook behind the door. Ichigo handed his to me before sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms. I loosened my trousers and dropped them, enjoying the sight of him watching them fall before I slung on a pair of jeans from the day before. I joined him on the bed, feeling a bit weird at first. He reached out and cupped my face, thumb dropping to my throat.

_"Your mum is lovely. So is your house. Thank you for inviting me."_

I just shrugged in response, a small smile on my face. "Yeah, Mum's great, ditzy as fuck but clearly has a few tricks still up her sleeve. How hard is sign language to learn?"

_"It took my months to get fluent and it can be hard to have a conversation with two people, luckily, you don't need to sign to me, just read mine, if you want to learn."_

"I'll give it a bash, if you're willing to teach me? I'll be a good student."

_"I highly doubt that."_

"Well then, you can always punish me." I lifted my hand and cupped his jaw, mirroring him before I pulled him in for a soft kiss, just pressing my lips to his. He sighed into the kiss, tilting his head again before running his tongue along my lips, which I opened eagerly. I pressed my tongue against his, tasting his sweetness, like honey and sunshine. Again, I was getting a few images transferred, of the previous kiss, and a feeling of want and lust. I pulled him to me, leaning back so he was draped over me, chest pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his torso as he gripped handfuls of hair. Our legs were entwined as they hung off the bed. I so wanted to strip his shirt off him, but I didn't want to push it. He was content with playing above the clothes so I guess I would be as well. And a grope to the ass, above the clothes would be within those boundaries eh? What about pulling his legs to either side of mine and grinding with him? My mind told me that might be a bit far when he did it, by himself. He was kneeling on the bed, one leg either side of my hips, scant centimetres between our groins as he fed his tongue into my mouth some more. He was making the horniest noises, little groans and gasps at my touches, all within the rules but it was getting harder.

Yes I did mean that.

He sat up, directly on _that_, panting slightly, with a glazed look on his face. He took hold of my wrist, my arm still around him, hand on his butt. _"Wow, you have a very vivid mind did you know that?"_

Confused would have been the way you described my face right then. "What?"

"_Your mind, you were thinking about being like this," _he gestured to our placement.

"You mean you could see in my head?"

"_You can see in mine, I mean only when we're pressed to each other." _He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Again I got the visuals, this time it was his version of what he wanted to do, and it made me gasp and thrust up slightly with my hips. "_Its part of the package, I can transfer via heartbeats, and I can receive via heartbeats, lips have a pulse."_

I pulled him in, feeling decidedly naughty, and very horny as another idea came into my head, of various pulse points touching, his dick in my mouth, or mine buried inside him. He groaned, writhing on top of my, brushing his bulge over mine for the first time. It made him jerk back a bit, leaving me with the hint of fear on my lips. The image I had glimpsed at was worrying, of someone behind him, while he was forced onto all fours. He'd cut me off though, and I hoped to God I was jumping to conclusions.

I looked at him warily, reaching out to him, lust forgotten for a moment. He just shook his head at me, scooting off my legs and sitting on the covers again. I sat up and ran my fingers over the bruise on his cheek. "You know you're going to have to tell me what's going on with this, and what I just saw. I won't push you, but I need to know, I can help you."

He just shook his head at me sadly, and I heard a bellow from downstairs, calling us for dinner. He took my hand as we got up to head down. "_Thank you, for everything. But you can't help me, no one can." _ He dropped my hand and went ahead of me on the stairs.

I would help him, whether he wanted me to or not.

**Please review, my stories literally need them to survive. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Comfortable Silence

Hey, sorry for the big wait for this chapter, but if you need an excuse, it was my birthday. Prize if you can guess how old i was, i bet no one gets it.

Anyhoo, had to split this chapter, so it doesn't end at a stop, not exactly a cliff hanger but since i'm already writing to h=next part, it shouldn't bug anyone. I'll have it up later today, unless something happens; haven't checked the weather, but i doubt meteorites are forecast, or an earthquake in Scotland.

Enjoy, please. And if you do let me know. And if you don't, don't. :-P

Chapter 5

Dinner was fairly uneventful, my mum and Ichigo having a brief finger wiggling competition while I concentrated on hoovering up my food as usual. I was used to Mum twittering on at dinner but usually I could hear her. Ichigo kept turning to me with small half smiles on his face as he picked at his food. I frowned a bit at that, no wonder he was that skinny and gestured for him to tuck in more. I guess it's hard to eat and talk with your hands at the same time as the conversation between them died down. Being slightly grumpy at getting left out again, I couldn't help but mention that she didn't have to sign to him, he could hear just fine but that drew a frown from my orange haired companion. My mum just shrugged, saying it'd been years and felt quite nice to use it again.

Ichigo left after dinner was finished, he had started to withdraw from us ten minutes previously and as I stood at the door to say farewell, he did his best to avoid looking at me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him a bit closer.

"So where do we go from here? If you go home and get the shit kicked out of you for this what are you going to do?" I wanted him to stay, I wanted him to say I could call the police, and get to keep him for ever.

_"I don't know. I've never got close to someone before. Usually we leave before it can happen."_

"You mean he'll just yank you out of school and you'll disappear?"

He shrugged in response, looking absolutely miserable. "_I'll be at school tomorrow. Please don't try and text me tonight."_

I frowned as I gave him a brief hug and let him go, the bike's engine roaring out of my driveway. The frown stuck, and as I walked back into the house I got a peculiar look from my mum, but I ignored it to go to my room, and sulk.

The next two weeks took a strange pattern; I would see him briefly before school, at lunch time and for a few minutes at the end of the day, never really getting any quality time, and no intimate time whatsoever. My friends understood, to a point. Nel was my biggest supporter, having decided that Ichigo must be my soul mate, or some other rubbish but it was nice to not get any ribbing from her.

I went to school, performed to an adequate ability in my sports and came home to my mum and brother, counting down the days to the week long holiday. It wasn't until the Thursday before, that I realised that even though my time with Ichigo was short and frustratingly public, I might be going for a week without seeing him at all, him not allowed any friends after all. Would he really be under house arrest for the whole week?

Friday rolled around, and it was a half day so everyone was feeling quite light as we walked into the grounds of the school, in casual clothes too which was always a bonus. I'd slung on a pair of dark jeans with a black button up shirt open over a bright blue vest, having a slight want to show off my physique after being trapped in the shirt and blazer for so long. The walk up to the gate was spent with me looking over my shoulder, waiting for the bike to pull up as usual but we got all the way in and through the student parking without it arriving. I glanced around, seeing if he'd got in early but there was no sign.

I'll admit it; I was shitting bricks at this point. It wasn't unusual for a kid to miss the last day before a holiday, with the parents wanting to get a head start on a family trip or something, so there wouldn't be any truant calls today, the perfect cover for that dickhead to get Ichigo away with no one looking for a week. Nel put her hand on the small of my back, drawing my attention to her. She was smiling, obviously oblivious to my panic when she pointed to the front door.

Standing, leaning against the wall was my Berry, dressed in skinny pale jeans, a white t-shirt with a skinny red scarf looped round his neck. He was smiling at me, hands in his pockets and one leg kicked up in the wall behind him. I sighed a big relief and headed over.

Thinking about it, I can't believe I hadn't got my ass kicked by my friends, abandoning them all the time for him. Lunches, and before and after school were for him. I still saw them after dinner sometimes, and at the weekend when I'd finished work but I don't know if I'd've been so understanding.

He pushed off the wall and met me halfway, stopping right in front of me. This was different, usually he didn't like to draw attention to us, but he reached out and grabbed my shirt, pulling me in for a kiss, in front of everyone. It wasn't a peck, but no tongue, since you asked.

He had his usual smirk in place as we parted, probably in response to the shock on my face. He slid his hand down and took my hand. I was still struggling to process what had happened a moment go when he looked over my shoulder and gestured, making me turn to see my cousin and Kiorra heading towards us, with curious looks on their faces. He pulled me round and the four of us stood for a second, staring.

_"Well, introduce us then."_

I hope you're confused, I sure as hell was. I stumbled through a quick intro; good job each of them actually knew the others' names because I'm not sure I got it right.

Ichigo lifted his hand to wave, and then slowly signed a couple of greetings, for me to translate. I was still rubbish at it, but he knew which ones I'd get.

Nel was visibly bubbling with excitement and burst out with a bunch of nonsense and questions. When she'd finally calmed down she managed to ask the question that was on my mind.

"So why are you talking to us now? You've been flirting with my cousin for weeks.

Ichigo frowned, and then looked at me with regret. His hand drifted to my wrist, making it seem natural._ "Eh, you aren't going to be able to keep up here. Just tell them that I was a bit shy and felt like it was time to get to know your friends, since we're now close." _

He dropped my hand and started signing, and he was right, it was just wiggles and waves to me but I knew what he meant, so I paraphrased.

"He's a bit shy and you scared him but he reckons he could take you if your start any rubbish."

I got an elbow in the ribs, made worse since I was laughing but it was worth it. Nel's face was a picture. Ichigo was making gestures to say that he'd not said anything like that while I tried to calm myself down.

"Nah, he is shy and he said he feels like he should get to know you guys since we're now going out." I dodged the next jab, before slinging my arm around his shoulders. We walked towards the school, Nel making sure to keep her questions to yes or no replies and Ichigo seemed keen to listen to her. Kiorra walked on my other side, giving me silent support.

The day wet fairly quickly, helped by the fact we got to leave at lunchtime, and soon we were all leaving the building together, Nel chatting to Kiorra, Nnoitra and Starrk listening to Lilynette and Ichigo walking with me, hand in hand. It felt nice, to be with them all at the same time. It did make it incredibly hard to chat to Ichigo with them around though. He actually had to hold most of the conversation himself.

_"I guess you're looking for an explanation for this." _He held up our joined hands and gestured to my friends at the same time. I just nodded in reply.

"_He's left."_

That stopped me in my tracks, letting the rest get a bit of a head start out of the school gates.

"_Not forever, he has to go away on business and he won't be back for days."_

"And he just left you here?" The guy who doesn't want him even talking to another human being, just left him to his own devices for nearly a week? Something seemed off.

_"Eh, well he might think he'd trapped me in the house. And he took my keys so I couldn't unlock the door or take my bike. But he doesn't know me as well as he thought."_

"Well you'll have to explain your escape later, but this means I've got you for a few days, with no curfew and no worries about him finding out?" I turned towards him, gripping his hand a bit tighter. He nodded in response. "And I take it you walked to school today?" Another nod. "Want to come back to mine?" He smiled and we continued after my friends. My mind was running wild; having him totally to myself for five days seemed almost unbelievable, even though I was pretty sure he was leaving out something in his story.

Nel and Kiorra decided to join us back at my house, making me a bit annoyed at first, but they were important to me, and it would be good if they got to know Ichigo too.

Laying around in my garden, Ichigo resting his head on my shoulder while we watched Nel and Kiorra dance about each other, neither wanting to make the first move, but both aware they were heading out of the friend zone.

Ichigo held my wrist, passing comments to make me smile. "_There has been something I've been meaning to tell you._" I looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. "_Watch."_

He nodded towards my two friends and I watched as Nel's bag strap suddenly slipped down her shoulder, toppling the contents onto the grass. She swore and started grabbing at the stuff rolling over the ground, shoving it back in as quickly as she could. I didn't understand what I was supposed to be watching for, when I noticed Ichigo's other hand was raised slightly, first two fingers pointed as he frowned slightly. I followed his gaze to a tube of lip gloss Nel was reaching towards. It kept rolling, and she extended, trying to grasp it, when it rolled under Kiora's leg, making her lean right over him, faces extremely close. He lifted his hand and traced it over her face, tucking hair behind her ear. We could clearly see the blush on her face as she realised her hand was between the man's legs and her chest was pressed to his. He lifted the naughty lip gloss tube and held it out, giving her the chance to take it and back off, but she just wrapped her hand round his, ignoring the makeup.

Ichigo was smiling when I looked back at him still unsure as to what exactly I'd seen. He rolled his eyes and grabbed at my hand, raising it palm up before placing a stone on it. He frowned again, with his hand up slightly, he twisted the fingers to the left, and the stone rolled left, just a bit, then a bit more, till it fell off my hand onto the grass again.

I snapped my eyes back to his, holding my hand out for an explanation.

"_As I said, I was trying to figure out a way to kinda mention this, but how would you? I figured they needed a little shove, so I did it."_

"You can move stuff, with your mind, is that part of the telepathy thing?"

_"It's called telekinesis, I'm not brilliant at it but small things will move with enough concentration. As long as they aren't alive, I can't make people or animals move, it's just stuff for some reason."_

I pondered this new information, thinking it was quite cool really. "Can I call you Professor X?"

He rolled his eyes, full smile in place as he leaned back on his arms, watching the other two for a moment. Nel had sat very close to Kiorra, and it wasn't clear whether they were just sitting together, or talking, bit they looked comfortable.

"Since you're sharing information, care to tell me how you got out today? Or maybe why you were locked up in the first place?"

The smile dropped from his face and he looked at the grass, shrugging his shoulders. I got to my feet and pulled him up with me, leading him into the house. Mum was out seeing some of her clients leaving us the run of the house so I took him into the kitchen and grabbed the big jug of ice tea out of the fridge. I poured two glasses and hauled him to the bar stools at the counter.

"Talk, or whatever you call it. I need to know."

**Please review, my stories need it to survive, literally.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Informative Silence

Hello, two chapter in one day!

This gets a bit naughty at the end and is a bit angsty in the middle so i hope it goes down ok.

I remember posting my first lemon in College Blues, my first lemon ever. It didn't get a fabulous reaction but hey i'm no quitter. That's what i say at Sex addicts anonymous every week! (Kidding, i don't go to meetings) ;-)

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

He blinked at me for a moment, before propping elbows on the grey flecked surface, sinking his face in his hands. The buzzing of my phone jerked me out of the silence, and I fished it out of my jeans, seeing on the screen that Nel had text me. I frowned before I flicked my unlock code in and opened the message.

-**Hey, me and Kiorra are going to go and grab some lunch. You know if you wanted to be alone you could have said, you didn't have to sneak away. See you later? BTW look up.**

I glanced up and saw my cousin at the window, waving at me. She stuck her tongue out and then winked. My friend, standing just behind her was looking at her, slightly confused, as if he wasn't sure how he'd got into this situation and was still unsure as to how he felt about it.

-**Yeah ok, sorry me and Ichi didn't want to interrupt the fluffiness. Yeah we'll see you later.**

**-Is everything ok, Ichi looks upset?**

**-Yeah, he's got a headache so we came in for a drink. See you later.**

She waved through the window for the last time before disappearing, Kiorra following a split second later.

Ichigo had glanced up in time to see them leave the window and he turned his head to me. Leaving one hand to prop him up he reached out with the other and took my hand. _"I shouldn't tell you, you'll just get angry and there really is nothing you can do. I'll be eighteen soon, and can get away from him."_

I noted that he said _shouldn't_ not _can't_ leaving me hope he was going to tell me everything. And I was still planning to help. I just waited expectantly.

_"Fine."_

So, how much do you want to know? The part that made me squeeze my plastic cup so hard it cracked? Or when I couldn't hold myself still and I had to get up and step away for a minute. He'd come after me and wrapped his arms around me, pressing against my back. He never alluded to the image I'd caught when we'd got hot and heavy in my room but what he did tell me was enough to get me breathing heavily.

He'd been living with this man since he was seven. _Uncle Kariya_. I didn't get how he was related to Ichigo but Ichigo had been told for ten years that his mother had given him up because he was in danger of being discovered and she didn't want to lose him.

Yeah, I'm right there with you. She didn't want to lose him, but hey creepy dude, take him away so I don't see him for ten years?

Apparently he had younger sisters she was trying to protect or something like that. Whatever. And why that guy? He's a fucking telepath too. Not as strong as Ichi, but he could do the moving stuff thing better, he could move people too, hold them down and stuff.

Yup, still there with you; that was when I cracked my cup. The guy could hold him down and do whatever he wanted, and Ichigo couldn't even fight back.

So this guy had been 'taking care' of Ichigo for ten years by moving round the country, and sometimes abroad, dragging Ichigo and leaving whenever things got suspicious. The closest call was when they left in the middle of the night after the school phoned home reporting the bruises on the boy, worried he was getting bullied and they'd like to bring his parent in for a meeting. After that Ichigo didn't get to go to school for over a year, living abroad and staying locked in the house. He was 11.

_Apparently_ he only struck out when Ichigo broke the _rules._ Don't talk to anyone. Don't tell anyone. When he was eleven he'd been in a school with an interpreter, so he'd been able to sign with a lady sitting next to him, getting to keep up with the class for the first time. He'd got to play a game with other kids, and he'd actually enjoyed himself. Kariya had received an invitation for Ichigo to attend a five-a-side football day for a boy's birthday in the post, leading to Kariya grabbing him by the arms and shaking him. Bruises all over his biceps and a bruise at his eyebrow where he'd struck the floor when dropped had rung alarm bells with his interpreter, especially after the boy had started the school with old bruises on his neck and arms two months earlier.

Ichigo had changed the subject then, talking about locked doors for a bit, and how he'd managed to use his telekinesis to manipulate the tumblers and open the door. He'd mastered it two years previously, on another lockdown stay that lasted six months. Six months of getting locked in a room when you were 16 would make anyone learn lock picking. It had been hard, not able to see what he was moving, but there wasn't much else to do so he'd practised. It was easier on doors he knew, and he spent time learning the locks in every new property. Window locks were easy, and a good failsafe. He couldn't do his bike's ignition; it wasn't like a lock and needed the constant pressure of the key in place so it turned off again when he stopped concentrating.

When I asked him how he'd kept Kariya from finding out he'd learned it, he told me he'd only ever used it to leave his room to get the run of the house when the man was out, never having a reason to leave. He'd slipped his hand down from my wrist at that point and squeezed my fingers.

I knew there was more; he'd covered a lot of the history but very little of the present, except the escape earlier today. When I asked him why he'd moved here he clammed up for a moment, taking his hand back to have a gulp of his drink. He scrubbed his hand over his face and squinted up at me.

I found out why he was so apprehensive about telling me. They'd been in South Korea, Ichigo not going to school because of the language barrier but he'd had a little freedom during the day and had attracted some attention. There was a teenage boy living in the house across the road who spent time outside, either in the garden or playing basketball with the hoop bolted to the side of his house. One day Ichigo had been sitting on his door step when the boy had gestured for him to play. Ichigo hadn't really played before but he'd tried his best, and the Korean boy had helped him with his positions, kicking at his feet gently or moving his hands on the ball. Neither had let the lack of a common language get in the way of having a laugh and when the boy had jumped inside to grab a drink for them, Ichigo had actually felt happy, for the first time in a long time. The boy had taken a big gulp out of his can, wiping the sweat from his forehead when Ichigo had realised he was attracted to the boy.

That night Kariya had grabbed at Ichigo as soon as he walked in. Apparently the boy's father had approached him in friendship on behalf of his son but Kariya had informed him that they were moving the next day, for work.

Kariya had grabbed Ichigo, shaking the boy by the wrists, demanding to know what he'd been thinking about when Ichigo had let it slip that he _liked_ the boy, but he hadn't said anything. Kariya had not been impressed with Ichigo's sudden preference, and had struck out, Ichigo getting a beating was nothing new but it turned sour quickly.

That was the point I had to stop it. Ichigo wasn't going to come out and say it, but I got the impression easily. Kariya had found out Ichigo preferred males and abused him for it. I stood at the sink, braced on the countertop as Ichigo pressed his face into my back. His arms were round my waist and his breath sounded a bit hitched. I turned in his arms and surrounded him with mine. His head fit on my shoulder, his breath tickling my neck. I buried one hand in the soft spikes on his head and held him close with the other.

"We have to phone the police! You can't let him do that again."

"_I didn't __**let**__ him do it in the first place."_

Yeah, bad choice of words, I get it.

I brought my hands to the side of his face and raised it so I could look at him. "_I _can't let him do that again. I can't let him get the opportunity. God, even tell my mum, she could help us."

_"I can't. She wouldn't understand. __**You**__ don't understand that if I was found out, I'd lose everything, including you. Kariya told me what happened to him when he was younger, and showed me the scars. They cut his head open to see if his brain was different. He was just a kid. His mother had been scared of him and had taken him to the doctors when he was young."_

"Do you _really_ think that would happen nowadays? They had brain scans now, and tests and stuff they might do, not cut you open. It's not a sci-fi movie where the government would take in gifted kids to train them to be assassins or something."

_"Would you risk it? If you were this different, it's why I was an ass at the start of the year, to try and stop anyone from __**wanting**__ to be my friend. I made a girl cry because I didn't want her to get in trouble because of me. You have no idea what Kariya could do to you if he found out about us."_

It was the way he said 'us' that made me wrap my arms around him again, holding him close. He tilted his head towards mine and pulled me in for a kiss. It was hot and firm, with a tint of sadness. It turned desperate quickly and he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling himself up to level with me. I wrapped my arms around his body, lifting him and turning so his ass perched on the countertop. I pushed between his legs and pulled him flush against myself, my hands creeping up his t shirt to stroke at the skin just above his jeans. He threaded one hand through my hair, gripping strands tightly at times, just on the good side of too tight before he wrapped his legs around me, bringing our lengths together with a bump. His skinny jeans did little to mask him and I took a microsecond to glance down so see the firm line evident in the denim. I brought my left hand forward and palmed him gently, just a brief rub with a caress over the head. He gasped in my mouth, making me smirk and kiss him deeper. He dropped his head back, pulling my head against his neck by the hair. I didn't hesitate and started sucking on his neck, gently enough to not leave big bruises but only just. I sank my teeth into the big muscle where his shoulder met his neck and it made him buck against me. He dragged my face back to his and the kiss was searing, making me growl into it. I had my hands right up his shirt and I dragged my nails down his back, scoring the skin as he nuzzled my head to the side. He grabbed my earlobe in his hot mouth and rolled it around before he licked behind my ear, his sinful tongue traveling down my neck. He jerked my shirt off my shoulders, trapping my arms at my sides before bringing his hands up to tilt my head to the side. He nibbled at my throat, flicking at my adam's apple. I was so hot at that moment, pulling him against me as hard as I could, grinding my length against his. He pulled my vest strap off my shoulder before fisting the fabric, mouth exploring all the skin exposed.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a few seconds. I had never been so turned on in my life than at that moment. When his mouth had been at my throat, he'd made sure to take his time over my large pulse point, flooding my brain with dirty images, of him under me, over me.

I had started to thrust into him, frantic for some friction, while trying to keep the words _dry humping_ out of my head, and he was grinding into me. It was a bit messy, neither of us able to get into a rhythm out of desperation when a gasp, followed by someone clearing their throat behind us ruined the moment.

"Eh, if you don't mind boys, I use that counter for food. Use the couch or maybe even a bed next time please?"

I dropped my head to his shoulder, slightly out of breath, but completely mortified. I hadn't even had the preference conversation with my mum meaning that her finding my molesting a male on her kitchen counter was basically coming out of the closet. Ichigo pulled my clothes back on, his body shaking slightly, out of laughter I found out a second later. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before pushing me away and hopping down, pulling me out of the room with a big smirk on his face. He'd stopped at the door turning to sign something to my mum before continuing out the door. Heading upstairs to the sounds of my mother laughing, I turned to him.

"What did you say?"

_"I said next time we'd lock the doors."_

**_Please review, feed the story, don't let it die!_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Affectionate Silence

I wonder if anyone is still reading this story! Kinda got distracted by my other one, Weight of the World. To be honest I started Silence when Weight got a crap response and i had all but given up on it but then it started to get lots of reviews and favourites so i went back to it. It was actually watching some late night telly on BBC 2 that was signed that drew me back to this one. I remembered the plans i had for this, so i thought i'd have a crack at writing two at once. Should be fun.

It was hard getting back to writing first person again and Grimmjow is probably a bit odd but hopfully after a couple of chapters i'll have him back to his arroganct lovely self.

Let me know it you are reading, especially if you are enjoying the story.

Bit more history in this chapter, plus a bit of fluffiness that made me well up.

Chapter 7

Cock blocked by my own mother; that is something I could have lived without. Ichigo just found it amusing, especially since he realised first that mum had basically given her blessing and seemed happy for us. I wondered how my brother would take it but he'd seemed unphased by the mention of Ichigo round the table for the last few weeks. Mum had really taken to him and talked about him, asking questions inquiring about him during meal times. I guess it was because Ichigo was the first person I'd brought home to meet the family and my friends weren't round the house all that much either. Also the kid did have a genuinely sweet personality that my mum clearly snapped onto and wanted to coddle.

We hid in my room for a bit, mostly to ebb my embarrassment but it gave us a moment to calm down too. Ichigo wandered my room a bit, looking at my shelves and checking out my pin board covered in various certificates, gig tickets and pictures of my friends and family. It had started years ago and now there were layers of stuff pinned to the cork board. One day the weight is going to pull the nail out of the wall. Hanging to the side of a nail in a shelf were a few medals I'd won in tournaments for football and he ran his fingers through them, clinking the metal together. He stroked his fingers down a picture of my family before my dad died. Lukas was in my dad's arms and mum had her arms round my shoulders, my hands holding hers as we smiled for the camera. It was taken on the last holiday we'd been on together, and the sun was just starting to lower as we'd been leaving the beach that day, getting a fellow tourist to snap our picture.

I approached Ichigo and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, mimicking how my mum had held me that day, and his hand crept to my wrist. "_Your family is beautiful."_

That made me smile. "Yeah."

"_Do you miss your dad?"_

I just nodded in return. It was hard to talk about but I could hardly clam up on him, he had lost his whole family.

"_I wish I had a picture of my family. I can remember my mother's voice, and I can picture my sister's smiles but I can't seem to get a full image of them all together."_

"What about your dad? You've never mentioned him."

_"He was gone years ago, right before the twins were born. Mum didn't like to talk about him and I can't remember anything about him. I must have been about 4 when he left and already freaking her out."_

God this guy can't catch a break. Looking at my family in that picture made me so grateful to have what I had, growing up in a loving house, only vaguely afraid of what mum would put on the table for dinner during her experimenting phase.

"Were you ever able to talk? Or were you born mute?" It had been something that had been on my mind for a while. I had guessed he'd been like this for ever and that's why he had his abilities, kind of like a strange version of hyper senses. But it seemed like 'Uncle Kariya' could talk fine so I had to ask.

Ichigo dropped his hand from mine, head turned slightly to the side, clearly uncomfortable. I released my arms and stepped away slightly, giving him a bit of space and he turned away from me more. He brought a hand up to rub along his throat a bit, just where his vocal chords would be.

He turned back to me and leaned his head back, pulling at the skin slightly to show a thin silver line under his Adam's apple. It was neat and nearly invisible in the shadow of the bump. The colour of it made it seem old. I lifted my hands and cradled his neck, turning it into the light more to see it. It looked like it was done by a surgeon or something. He pressed my hands into his neck, speaking through his big pulse point. It allowed him to send me images as well as words and I closed my eyes for a moment, processing the information.

He'd been able to send and receive since he was a baby. He'd been flooding his mother's mind with dreams and images in the womb and had been deeply connected to her when he was born. He'd been unhappy away from her and started to wail in other's grasp. It had made his young mother nearly depressed as the baby had been so dependent on her. As he grew older, the images he'd been sending became clearer and his mother became wary of holding him. She grew used to not touching him, skin to skin and the baby was held less. There was a vague memory of someone else holding him, someone who could calm him but they weren't around much and the baby learned to deal with being left alone.

As the child grew older, he started to ask questions about things he shouldn't have known, things he'd picked up through touch about general grown up issues like money. It made his mother keep him isolated as he tended to blurt things out in company and she didn't want people catching on.

Ichigo remembered his mother telling him she was pregnant again and she grew more and more mellow as it progressed. Their relationship was closer and the young boy got the love and attention he'd been craving. He'd been the one to tell her she'd been having twins after sensing them one day with his hand on her slightly swollen stomach. He'd been able to read their thoughts through the combined pulse of the mother's body. Not that there was any words to pick up, just a general awareness of another being close to them.

It was after the twins were born that his mother changed again, scared Ichigo would affect the babies in some way. What she didn't realise that having someone who could lay hand on a baby and know what was wrong was every mother's dream. He knew if they were just fussing or if they were in need of something. But she kept them apart as much as possible.

Uncle Kariya showed up before the twins were one, he was a friend of Ichigo's father and had been asked to check on the family. After finding out Ichigo was like him, he suggested he take the boy and give her some space, he knew how to train him to not pick up thoughts or broadcast them randomly. She'd agreed and that was the rest of the story really.

Kariya had shown Ichigo how to control himself but only though the fear of repercussion. The operation to relax his vocal chords had taken place when he was seven to make Ichigo train with his mind more, and make him easier to control.

I suppose someone who can't shout or cry out is easier to hide. But the whole situation was so beyond reality it didn't make total sense to me. And I clearly sent that exact statement through to the boy in my hands and his face fell.

I raised my hands to his face and pulled it to look at me. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just can't believe you've had to go through all of that and no one's ever done anything to help you. I know he's got the tele kinetic thing but still, he's a damn asshole who deserves to be in jail!"

"_And how exactly are they going to keep him in there when he can make someone walk over to him and hand him the key?"_

I just grumbled.

Mum gave us a shout not long after that wondering if she could come in the room. She entered, hands covering her eyes comically. "Is it safe to look? Are you both dressed?"

I rolled my eyes at her and went over to pull her hands away. She was smirking at me as she looked up. Standing on her tip toes she pecked me on the cheek and stepped away.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room, the previous conversation still hanging heavily on him, especially after seeing my mum being her usual affectionate self. She tilted her head and walked over to him. Slipping one finger under his chin she raised his head slightly so she could look at him in the eye, seeing his distress and even though she didn't know why, her mothering instinct must have kicked in and she pulled him in for a gently hug. His desperation for affection made him grab for her and I could see he held her tighter than she'd been expecting. It just made her hold him closer.

I will admit to feeling a lump in my throat as the guy I was fast falling for became more a part of my family.

Mum pulled away and held Ichigo's face as he drew his arms back, face flushed for some reason. "Is everything alright Ichigo? You know you can tell me, I'll try to help if I can. Is everything ok at home?"

Ichigo looked up at me and I could see his resolve wavering. He wanted to tell her, but didn't want to get her involved. Looking back at her, he raised her hand and signed a couple of phrased off to her, his face oozing sadness at whatever he was saying. I caught the sign for mother and sadness but not what he was saying. My mother just pulled him in for another quick hug, before taking his hand and pulling him with her. They left the room and I followed them all the way to the kitchen. Mum sat him in one of the bar stools, the ones we'd taken for the conversation earlier and clasped his hands in hers.

"Right, you just sit there and keep me company. You want anything to drink?" She was smiling at him, while he just looked a bit confused back.

Pulling her purse out of her handbag, she pulled a note out and handed it to me, backing me into the hall. "You could have told me he didn't live with his family! That boy is so starved for affection and love he nearly broke my back."

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me his mother had to give him up when he was younger and he was living with his uncle. Grimm, there is definitely something he's not telling me though, and I know you know what it is. Is he in trouble?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure what to tell her. "Yeah there is something going on, but he'd not want me to tell you. Just know that he doesn't have a happy home to go to."

"Then he can stay here. We've got the room."

"It's not as simple as that Mum. His uncle is away for the week though. Can he stay till then?"

"Absolutely. We can try and get some meat on his bones; he's as thin as a rail. Look can you nip down to the shop and get my some eggs and another pack of sausages, since we've got a dinner guest. I'll pick up some more stuff tomorrow. And leave him with me. I promise not to pry."

I did what I was told, shoving the money into my pocket and my feet into my trainers as I headed out the door, shouting a quick farewell to Ichigo from the hall.

The shop was a five minute walk away and I grabbed the couple of things my mum had wanted before jogging back. True to form, the few minutes I had left the house had been enough time for my mum to make a mess in the kitchen. When I entered I saw my boyfriend with one arm holding down a bowl as the other stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon. She'd clearly recruited him into making dinner with her. I was ushered into a seat and left to watch them make war upon the table. I enjoyed watching Ichigo's face lit with happiness as mum danced about throwing various things around. Both of them had flour in their hair and didn't seem to bother. Ichigo was ordered to tip the mixture onto the surface and roll it out, forming a large rectangle which my mum spread butter all over before directing the boy to lift it onto a baking tray and into the oven. Ichigo was then pushed over to me as mum started to clean up the mess.

I pulled an armful of floury boyfriend towards me and planted a kiss onto his lips, feeling the gritty texture of flour on them. He clasped my throat, looking into my eyes. I was glad to see the ghosts of his past had been truly swept away by my mum's interference.

_"I made pastry."_

I smiled, which he copied before laying his head on my shoulder, standing between my knees. I just held him close, seeing my mum cast glances toward us, humming as she wiped the now flour free counter. Looks like she just adopted another kid, shit does that make us like brothers?

**Please review, feed the story, don't let it die!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Promised Silence

Hi, two chapters in one day, this one's only a short little smutette. I kinda came from nowhere but hey they are teenage boys.

Let me know what you think, historically the chapters where i really use the M rating are always the worst reviewed but hey i haven't let it stop me yet.

Chapter 8

Sausage pie was a firm favourite at the house, and Ichigo ate his fill, only stopping to sign a reply to the conversation. Mum was speaking to him this time, not signing and it meant that Lukas and I could join in the conversation too. Mum was actually fairly good at translating the gestures from Ichigo as well as run the conversation and eat her dinner. It also let her speak the most, which I knew she'd like. Afterwards we went up to my room and I hooked up my PlayStation for a game with him. My brother asked if he could play and Ichigo nodded in reply so the three of us were sprawled on the floor at the foot of my bed, taking turns to thrash each other in a racing game. Just like most guys, there wasn't much actual conversation beyond tossed insults and Lukas and I were good at reading those kinds of gestures so Ichigo's lack of voice wasn't an issue at all. When it grew later, and Lukas left to head to his own room, Ichigo stood to leave as well.

I grabbed him, pulling him close. "Stay."

He looked up into my eyes, the caramel bleeding to gold slightly in the light. "_I shouldn't, you mum won't want me here all the time."_

"She suggested it. She wants to feed you up. Consider yourself a member of the family, just not in an incest kind of way."

He smiled at me, shaking his head. _"Where am I going to sleep?"_

My answering smirk was slightly feral, and I lifted him slightly, tossing his lighter frame onto my bed before I followed, landing over him. I dove in for a kiss, feeling his hands run into my hair. He pulled me off though, looking me in the eye. _"Yeah right, like your mum meant this."_

Speaking of the devil, she knocked on the door and I swiftly sat next to him on the bed, allowing him to sit up. She entered raising an eyebrow at us. "Hey boys, am I making up the spare bed or can I trust that this afternoon in the kitchen isn't getting repeated tonight?"

And again my face flushed at the memory of how hard I had been when _my mother_ had walked in.

"We'll just sleep mum, promise."

"Sleep, no sex. If I hear anything I'm coming in with a bucket if ice." And with that threat, my loving mother left.

I dropped my face into the pillows, groaning with embarrassment. A hand at my head made me tilt it towards him. "_I guess she did mean I could stay here. And I want to point out she only said no sex." _And he grabbed me pulling me in for a searing kiss. I rolled on to my back as he straddled me, pushing my top up before lowering his head to my torso and licking a trail up my chest. I nearly shouted out a groan as I arched into him, feeling my groin tighten. "_And as for noises, I know I won't be making any, no matter what you do to me."_

That was it! I rolled us over, lying between his legs as I devoured his mouth, feeling his length through the two layers of denim. He was still tugging on my vest and I threw off my shirt without breaking the kiss, pulling the blue top off with only a slight break. I slid my hands under his white shirt, feeling goose bumps on his skin with the light touches. I pushed off him for a moment, looking into his flushed face. I wanted to rip his clothes off but I also didn't want to rush him too much and scare him. His gaze dropped to my torso and he lifted a hand to trace the muscles on my chest and round my abs. I worked hard to sculpt my body and as he traced the lines I felt it was all worth it, just to see him mesmerised by it.

"_God you're ripped, and so hard."_

He wasn't kidding and I pressed my groin into his to prove that. He rolled his eyes, and sat up, running his straight nose over the upper part of my chest. He flicked his tongue out and laved over my nipple, swirling the little nub round before sucking it into his hot mouth. I pulled his shirt up and he broke his face away to let me remove it. He'd always worn loose clothing, from the shirts in our uniform to the casual t shirts and it had hid his body from me. I'd admired the form hugging trousers he preferred but as his upper body was revealed to me for the first time I was surprised at how toned he was considering his slim his body had seemed. A toned chested with defined muscles and a hard stomach with the pelvic 'v' standing out above his skinny jeans. The thin line dark orange hair that led into his jeans was enticing and I bent down, running my tongue along it, dipping into his belly button at the end. He ached up into me, laying his head down on the pillow.

I stopped for a second; a very important question had to be asked here. "Ichi, have you ever, with anyone?"

He flushed and looked to the side. "_Not willingly. You're the first person I kissed, let alone anything else."_

I leaned in for a deep kiss before planting smaller ones along his jaw line and down his throat. I had promised no sex to my mum but as Ichi had said, there was plenty we could do that wouldn't break that promise. As I got down his chest I pulled one of his nipples into my mouth, nibbling slightly on it to make him squirm under me. I gave the other one the same attention before moving south, my hand gripping onto one of the pockets on his jeans. My other hand was behind his back and I traced over one of the raised patches of skin as it reached the small of his back and I quickly glanced to his side, seeing a silvery line ending just above his belt loop. I felt anger rise inside of me and I quickly transferred that into lust as I ripped at his jeans, opening them and fisting the fabric to yank them off his legs, the damn tight material fighting me for every inch. As his long legs were revealed I grew harder, picturing them wrapped around me when we were both naked but my attention was drawn to the straining erection trapped inside the tight navy blue boxers. It was peeking out the top and the end was damp with pre-cum. I peeled the boxers down and ran my tongue over the end, tasting him. Again it made him arch up, desperate for more friction. I could only oblige and swallowed him down, taking him as far as I could comfortably. I had not quite mastered deep throating, and there was quite a lot of him to take but I did my best, feeling the smooth organ slide between my lips.

I felt him sit up and I glanced up to see him up on his arms, eyes wide open as he stared down at me. His breath was coming in pants and his mouth was open making him look so desperate and delectable at the same time. I suctioned with my cheeks, drawing more movement from him. He dropped to the bed, his hands flying to me, one sinking into my hair and pulling on it while the other grasped me upper arm, digging his fingers in. I could put up with the uncomfortable grips, knowing it was me making him feel that way. I knew he wouldn't last long, who did for their first blow job and as I cupped his balls with my free hand I felt them tighten up, giving me enough warning to prepare myself for the liquid filling my mouth. I swallowed with a slight grimace before I lowered his dick gently, lifting myself up with bed to lie at his side. His eyes were closed, breath uneven as he came down from his high. He looked up at me, wide eyed.

"You ok?"

He surged up, pulling me down for a kiss, but I pulled free, not wanting to kiss him while his release was still in my mouth. I didn't want to gross him out as it was definitely an acquired taste but he pulled at me again. A closed mouth kiss was all I let him have, knowing he wanted a connection to me and I pulled him onto me as I snuggled down in the bed.

"_That was so much more amazing than people say. It felt like you were sucking on my soul. We are definitely doing that again."_

"Right now?" I was only joking, but I would have been willing if he'd asked.

He snapped his head up, a blush on his cheeks. _"I didn't mean right now, god I don't think I could take it. Do you want me to, you know return the favour?"_

"Nah, not tonight. I'm not sure I could be quiet the first time you wrap your lips around my dick, and I'm not really in the mood for an ice bath. Maybe tomorrow?" I smirked, trying to let him know I was only kidding. He planted a kiss under my jaw, flooding my brain with the memory of how it had felt for him. I writhed a bit as he leaned heavier onto me, his knee between my legs as I got to ride out his orgasm from his side of things. The feeling of release from him, along with the friction he was giving me with his knee made me go, releasing into my trousers like a kid. He broke away abruptly.

"_God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, eh."_

I just pulled him down for a kiss, forgetting for a moment that I still hadn't brushed my teeth, hopefully letting him know that I was ok with it, and actually glad of the release. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom, sleep trousers in my hand. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth I went back to my room to find him under the covers and sound asleep, on my side. I just spooned at his back, feeling his backside fit into my groin perfectly. He'd slipped his boxers back on and I stroked the skin on his hip bone just above them. Taking the chance, I slid back a bit, checking out his back and just like I thought, there were several strips of damaged skin across the lightly tanned surface. The worst one was right at the small of his back, fairly straight across and from the hint of redness about it; it was clearly not that old. Some of them had just the silvery cast to them that the one on his throat had. I gathered him back to me again, hiding the scars from my sight, but not from my mind.

Falling asleep holding him was a fantastic experience, one I planned on repeating.

**Please review, reviews are like energy drinks for fingers!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Missing Silence

Three chapters in one day! Can anyone else tell I've got the day off?

Mayuzu you rock!

Chapter 9

Four days of Ichigo went by far too quickly. We spent a lot of time just hanging out in my room, some of it with me trying to learn some more signs but other times were spent exploring each other intimately. He'd returned the favour the next afternoon when my mum had dragged my little brother to the supermarket and we found out that I was fairly vocal, which led Ichigo to suggest filling my mouth with something next time. At my confused expression he pressed his lips onto mine, sending me the image of him over me, a dick in each other's mouths. Let's just say that my erection came back with a jolt that was almost painful.

One our last day Ichigo woke me in the best way, straddling my legs with our groins pressed together as he sucked on my neck. As I opened my eyes he sat up, grinning cheekily down at me. "_So what's the plan for today?" _

"Well I was thinking of maybe roping you into helping me with the outside of the house. I've been promising my mum I was going to rub it down and paint it again, and it would be easier to do with two people?"

_"Why haven't you asked your friends to give you a hand? Nnoitra would be a good call cause of his height."_

"I dunno, just haven't. Could give them a call and make a cool day out of it, dig the barbeque out later."

Ichigo really liked the idea, I wondered if it was because he knew it was the last day he'd be able to spend with me and he wanted me to enjoy it as well.

A quick call to Kiorra was all it took to get the ball rolling and Ichigo helped me dig out the sanding gear and painting stuff. I grabbed a pair of my little brother's sweats for Ichigo, knowing mine would drown him and the little minx appeared with only them on, bare chested in the summer sun. He winked at me as I stood in my vest and shorts. The bottoms were a wee bit short and he'd rolled them to under his knees and stood barefoot too. We headed outside and didn't have to wait long before the beat up astra pulled up outside my house and emptied my cousin, her new boyfriend aka my best mate and Nnoitra along with Halibel, Nel's friend and Nnoitra's current squeeze. Everyone was dressed for work, except 'Bel, dressed as usual, to kill.

Me and Nnoitra took over sanding duty, while Nel wiped behind us. Kiorra and Ichigo were following with the painting gear as we worked round the house. Sanding took a break for a bit, both of us needing to take a moment to clear out faces and our mouths and I watched as Ichigo and Kiorra worked the patch we'd just done. I took a mouthful of soda as I watched the muscles in his back and ass work as he stretched up, the joggers hanging loosely off the sides of his hips. Even my little brother's waist was wider than my boyfriend's and as he swayed his hips to the music, the grey trousers threatened to fall off. I walked up to him, lifting the material more securely before wrapping my arms around him. I pressed a quick kiss to his neck as he stopped his job to hold my arms. Kiorra sighed quietly and moved away for a second, grabbing his own drink and standing with his girlfriend. I watched him take her hand as they stood next to each other, Nel wrapping her free hand round Kiorra's upper arm.

"Well if we're stopping for a fuck break where can I take 'Bel?"

Trust Nnoitra to ruin a perfectly sweet moment. Actually it would have been the two of us doing it, especially once Kiorra and Nel got together, we would have ripped the shit out of them.

_"Maybe that's why they didn't get together sooner."_

I guess I'd been broadcasting, oh well I'd get used to it.

We'd finished the house just after the sun had gone down; thankfully the last bit getting done was at the back so if we'd fucked it in the low light it wouldn't matter. We all sat round in my mismatched patio furniture necking on sodas, me and Nnoitra had a couple of beers, and munching on burgers. My mum had joined us with some salad and fresh bread but she'd headed inside after the food had been finished.

Ichigo had been abducted by Nel and the pair of them sat off to a side, heads close together as she chatted to him. I could see him smiling and nodding his head, looking like he was enjoying himself. Occasionally he frowned and made simple gestures, trying to illustrate his point but he never once reached for her to communicate like he did with me. A light kick to my leg drew my attention back to my other friends, expectant looks on their faces. Halibel was sitting on Nnoitra's lap, stealing a mouthful of his beer as she grinned down at me. "Whipped."

One word and I went to retort when I realised, what is the deal, who wouldn't want to be? "Jealous?"

She just smirked back, taking another pull of the bottle, shrugging her shoulders in response.

I took a mouthful of my own beer before taking another peek at Ichigo. He was currently laughing, silently as Nel sat up, gesturing her way through a story. His head snapped up, turning away from her and glancing off into the distance. I tensed up for a moment, seeing his face turn from amusement to fear quickly. He turned to me, tears in his eyes and I could see from across the garden he was trembling. Nel grabbed his arm, trying to figure out what was wrong. I strode over and pulled him up and into my arms. Holding his shoulders, I looked into his tear-filled eyes and tried to get him to respond to me.

"Ichi, tell me what's wrong."

He raised his hands to my wrists. _"He's back, he's looking for me. I can feel him, his mind searching for my body, to pull it back to him but he's not close enough for it to work yet."_

The trembling got worse, and I pulled him into my arms, trying to calm him. "What do you want me to do? Can I get mum? Get you away from here? Phone the police?"

_"No, I need to get back to him. He can't find me here, he'll hurt you or your family, he can't know we're connected."_

One thought that he didn't say, but I got loud and clear was that there was no point in both of us getting hurt over it.

"Grimm, what's going on?" Kiorra was at my elbow, glancing between me and the boy in my arms.

"His uncle has come home early and is going to be pissed that he's not at home. Ichi you can't go back to him, he'll hurt you and I am NOT ok with that."

"Hurt him?!" Nel almost screamed as she clung to her boyfriend, one hand reaching out to Ichigo.

I could see Ichigo was pissed that I was letting a lot of secrets out, but like hell was I keeping my mouth shut. A hand at my other shoulder drew me around and I saw my mum standing there, confusions and fury flickering on her face. "Explain now." She drew Ichigo out of my arms and held him herself, glancing between our two faces. "You uncle hurts you? Love, you need to talk to me so I can help you. You don't have to be afraid of him here. He can't hurt you here."

"He's worried _we're_ going to get hurt, he doesn't give a shit about himself. He wants to go back to him so that we don't get caught up in it."

She held Ichigo's face between her hands, looking deep into his eyes. "Is that right love?"

Ichigo lifted his hands to her wrists, tears falling freely down his face now. By my mum's shocked expression, I guessed Ichigo had let the cat out of the bag and was talking to her. "Oh my poor sweet boy." She drew him in again, pressing his face to hers. "I'm going to call the police." She tried to pull Ichigo into the house with her but he shook free of her, standing by himself for a moment, sparing a few seconds as he glanced at all of the faces staring at him. I think he spent longer at mine but it might have just seemed that way and the next moment he was over the fence and bolting down the street. I started to go after him but I lost sight of him quickly. I ran inside, throwing my trainers on before I grabbed my mum's car key, outside the front door before I could blink. Kiorra was standing there, waiting for me.

"Do you know where he lives?"

I shook my head, cursing softly. Ichigo had wanted to drop by his house to pick up a few things two days ago but I'd put him off, letting him borrow mine and Lukas' stuff and a spare toothbrush.

"Right well I'll go left and you go right at the lights ok? I'll call you if I find anything. Your mum is away to call the police."

I jumped into my mum's range rover and Kiorra dove into his Astra, both cars coming to life almost simultaneously. I drove off to the end of the street and turned right at the end, heading down town hoping to catch a glimpse of the orange hair somewhere. He'd slung a t-shirt on after we'd finished working but he was still barefoot with the rolled up joggers so hopefully he'd stand out.

After an hour there was no sight and I was running out of town. If I didn't want to start trailing cul-de-sacs I was done for the night. I pulled over and thumbed my phone open, pressing dial against Kiorra's name. It rang twice before he picked up, but he instantly said he hadn't found anything. I cursed loudly and banged the steering wheel. Gripping the leather, I tensed my muscles, feeling the wheel buckle slightly before I released the pressure. The wheel returned to its original shape and I glared at it for a moment. I hung up with my friend and sat for a moment, in no condition to drive. Something banged against the side of the car, making me jump and glance in the wing mirror. A familiar blond head was there, fan extended after it had clattered on the vehicle.

"Mr Jaeggerjaques, what are you doing in this neighbourhood at this time of night?"

Mr Urahara was our guidance teacher, as well as being a science teacher and he was in charge of our welfare and blowing shit up, it was an interesting combination. His partner was another teacher at the school, Ms Shinhoin who was a Physical Education teacher that specialised in self-defence and beating up her boyfriend.

I opened my door, swivelling my body to face him. "Mr Urahara, do you know where Ichigo Kurosaki lives? I really need to find him."

"Kurosaki? The new boy? And why would you need to know information like that? Especially since there is a rumour that you are seeing him; surely you know where he lives after dating him for more than a month?"

Damn him and school gossips. "Yeah, but we've not been to his house, and I'm worried about him."

"Did you boys have a fight? I'm sure he'll calm down and call you later tonight."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Sir, you don't understand, he lives with his asshole uncle who I am pretty sure is going to beat the shit out of him once he gets hold of him."

Urahara stood there for a second, blinking at me. "Are you telling me the truth? Because if you are I am going to have to go and make a few phone calls and you don't want these people coming to talk to you tomorrow because you made up a story."

"I have never been more serious. He got a split lip cause I'd text him, and that's not the first time it had happened."

"Right boy, go home. I'll phone your mum if anything happens ok?"

I nodded and closed my door, starting the car up. It took me a little while to drive home and I found my mum in the kitchen, doing dishes with tear tracks on her face. When she saw me she bolted upright, spilling water everywhere. "Did you find him? Where is he? Ulquiorra came and took the other's home. He said he'd come back though. Where is he Grimm?" She started to cry again and I held her against me, not caring about the soaking I was getting. Damn that kid for getting into my heart and my mother's. Damn him for running off and leaving me to deal with this mess.

I then remembered this was a mess that I'd created when I started blabbing all of his secrets to everyone. But if I hadn't, I'd be alone in worrying about him and no one would be helping me look.

"The police said they'd investigate but I didn't have enough information to go on. How could someone hurt a boy like him? He's such a sweet kid."

"I found Mr Urahara; he said he'd make some calls and try to help. I told him I was worried Ichigo was going home to assault. What if he does another runner with him?"

That comment was stupid and led to me having to tell even more of Ichigo's secrets. I won't bore you with the details again but all I did was make my mum even more worried about him.

I helped her clear everything away and sat in the living room for a bit, waiting for the phone to ring. Lukas eventually came home, after his curfew but mum didn't even scold him sending him to bed before joining me back on the sofa. The doorbell rang, jarring us both out of our thoughts and I bolted to it, hoping to see a glimmer of orange through the frosted glass but it was just Ulquiorra returning to wait with us. He didn't say mush but it was clear he was there to support me and I was grateful.

Mum drifted off a couple of hours later and Kiorra and I wandered to the kitchen to talk quietly. The doorbell rang again, this time it was very late at night and again there was no orange in the glass but as I opened the door, Urahara's face greeted me, along with another man I didn't know. He was tall with black hair and stubble on his chin. His brown eyes were familiar though and he raised his eyebrow at me.

Urahara cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him. My mum was standing behind me and she drew me back, inviting the men into the house and gesturing for them to go into the living room.

"Did you find Ichigo?" I had to break this silence, I already knew the answer but damn it I wanted to know what the hell they were doing here.

"No Grimmjow we didn't. Jin Kariya claimed he was away with family and he himself had only just returned."

"That's bullshit. Ichigo's been staying here since Friday. I've got his clothes upstairs; he's wearing my little brother's jogging trousers."

"Is this true Mrs Jaeggerjaques, has the boy been staying here?"

"Yes, he's been bunking in my son's room. When I found out he was all alone I didn't want him to starve so I invited him till his uncle came home. I only found out today that his uncle was abusing him."

"Grimmjow you told me that Kariya had hurt Ichigo in the past. Do you know the reasons behind the abuse?"

"Kariya wants him to not speak to anyone, not communicate in any way. He hit him for giving me his number and I texted him. The next day Ichigo was so scared to even talk to me at first. He's got scars all over his back and the bastard is the reason the Ichi can't speak. He had his vocal chords relaxed or something so he couldn't shout for help."

The other man stood up from the sofa and walked to the window, fury trembling in his frame.

"Who is this guy anyway? Why are you here? Why are you not at Ichigo's house raiding it to find him?"

"Grimmjow, we've been to his house and we've got no proof to get the police to get a warrant to search the house."

I snorted, not believing my own ears that when a kid is in danger, you can just believe the guy when he says he's not there.

The strange man walked over to me, crouching down to my level. "Grimmjow I believe you. Kariya is a grade A asshole. I've known him for years and when I found out he had Ichigo I can as soon as I could. I had to get my son away from him."

Slap me with a wet fish or something cause that was unexpected. And clearly I was hiding my feeling _soooo _well. "What?"

"I'm Ichigo's father, and I want him back."

**Please review, feed the story.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Can't cope with the Silence

Hello, edited a teeny bit of the last chapter cause, as rightly pointed out, Isshin doesn't have brown hair and a goatee, its black with stubble. too long since i saw an episode of the anime, too long on the manga. and goat face - goatee. oh well

Fantastic response to the last chapter, thanks so much to those folks who haven't given up on it, Frosty Squid, great to hear from you after all this time, hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 10

Hang on a moment; I need to recap this in my head. Ichigo got a free pass for a few days, no uncle, no curfews and he chose to spend them with his rather handsome boyfriend, yeah me! Then the dick of an uncle comes home while he's hanging with me and he gets so freaked, he bolts before said uncle can find him at mine, and going all telekinetic on me and my family, or some other bullshit. Not quite buying that I'm afraid but the little shit is fast on his feet and neither me nor Kiorra could find him. I did find my guidance teacher though and he then turns up on my door step with some strange due who claims to be Ichigo's father. And if you forgot that part, this dude abandoned Ichi and his family back when Ichigo was four, leaving his mother to cope with a telepathic kid while pregnant with twins.

When faced with the proud winner of worst father of the year what should you do?

Shake his hand cause not everyone would have the stones to admit it

Throw him out of the house for being the cause of your lover's pain

Punch the fucker in the face.

Not my proudest moment, I'll admit it but damn it felt good to stand over him on the floor, holding his nose. I wondered if he realised his son had been in the same position thanks to him abandoning the kid. Before I could say anything, my legs were suddenly forced down, and a pressure was on my back holding me onto the floor.

"Not the best move kid, I don't have to touch you to hurt you."

"That's what Ichigo was told before the asshole you left him with pinned him like this and raped him."

The force holding him let up, all the blood leaving the man's face in front of him. A cry from the other side of the room drew my attention and I saw my mum on her knees, tears running down her face. I cursed quietly, standing up, holding out a hand to the guy in front of me before going to my mum. I helped her up and to the couch, sitting with her as the two men took seats across the room.

"How do you know all of this, I thought Ichigo couldn't speak."

"He's telepathic; he can talk to me straight into my head. He needs to touch me though."

Ichigo's dad looked at Mr Urahara, wringing his hands together. "You were right. I knew he was different but I didn't realise it was to this extent. And Kariya's had him all this time, training him the way he wants him. Boy, do you know if Ichigo is telekinetic?"

"Yeah, he said he can move small stuff, but nothing alive. He said his uncle was better at it than he was. Look as much fun as this is what the hell is going on, if you are the same as them why aren't you over there kicking his ass and getting Ichi back?"

"He'll hurt him, Kariya. He took him to get to me, to take the boy from me. Kariya is my cousin, and we both have the same kind of gifts. He was stupid with them as a kid though, and he was taken. He dobbed me in, and they tested me too but I played dumb. He can't have kids anymore and he always said he'd get me back for not getting him out of there. They cut his head open you know, messed around with him too much. Masaki never told me she'd given Ichigo up; I left them trying to spare them from Kariya, trying to not give him ammunition against me."

"You left a small boy with gifts with a single mother pregnant with twins. She lost it with him and he was shunned, treated like he was a freak. He can't even remember you! And you are the same as him, you could have protected him."

"Do you not think I realise that now, I was trying to help the only way I could think of. I don't even know what he looks like."

I pulled my phone from my pocket, flicking to my photo album before tossing it to him. He glanced down to see the picture I'd chosen, of me and Ichigo doing a selfy in the back garden earlier that day, paint on his face and dust filling my hair. He'd been leaning on my shoulder as I stretched the phone in front of us and looked happy. His warm caramel eyes were shining in the sun, I knew cause I'd been staring at that same picture on and off since he'd ran away, trying to speak to him.

"He looks really happy with you, so grown up."

"He is happy with me, he's happy here with my family. And I want him back here. How are we going to do that, Ichigo was under the impression that Uncle Kariya was unstoppable."

"Not unstoppable, but it certainly won't be easy. We need to knock him out, and the police can take it from there. You'd be surprised at how advanced medicine is now, and he's not the first of our kind that have got on the wrong wide of the law. Last I heard there is a nice little procedure that can nullify his special gifts, and they won't even have to cut his head open for do it."

"Perfect, how do you sneak up on someone like that?"

"Carefully."

No fucking shit. The men left after a while, basically telling me I had nothing to do with their rescue of Ichigo, like that was going to happen. If all I had to do was get this guy unconscious, then I had two things at the end of my arms that would love to help. See if he likes being on the receiving end. The one interesting thing that came out in the middle of the conversation was that Ichigo should be equally, if not more powerful with his moving shit thing. Both men were more powerful than their predecessors and Ichigo outshone both of them at the mind reading/projecting so with some training he should be throwing mountains about. Sound awesome but I had to get him back first. To think of it I wasn't really surprised that Uncle Kariya didn't train him; you wouldn't want someone to be better at your only weapon if you wanted to control him. The only thing better than me kicking his ass, would be watching Ichigo do it himself, or maybe giving him a hand, sounds like a fairly 'coupley' thing to do.

So the men left, I put mum to bed and I sat in my room, on my phone doing a multiway chat with my friends. I knew I could count on them and there were no secrets now. I needed everyone up to speed and I would gladly take the tongue lashing Ichigo would surely give me if they could help get him back. The last interesting point that came from the chat was something that Mr Urahara mentioned, by accident it seemed, about a certain street, with new houses with nice big garages, big enough for a car and a bike if I remembered correctly. He just mentioned a street name, on the other side of town from him and I knew it was him telling me where Ichi was; I didn't know the reason but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After a quick look with Kiorra that night we decided to wait a day, the police were still evident in the area; they obviously didn't trust the bloke either. One day turned into three as mum found out what we were planning and tried her best to put a stop to it. Ichigo's dad had left her contact details and she was calling him twice a day.

I got out on the third day, doing a runner and meeting up with Kiorra at Nel's house. The three of us had driven round to the street and found that out of the seven houses with a garage, all but one were occupied by a family, one of whom did not like is ringing the doorbell at that hour waking up the baby. The finally house had no answer, which made my heart sink. I checked all of the windows and tried to peer through the blinds. The back door looked weaker than the front and I barged it open, to Nel's shock and protests but it didn't stop her following me in.

A quick scout of the downstairs pretty much confirmed my worst fear; he'd done a runner with Ichigo, and pack up essentials only. There was crockery left in the kitchen and some food and the living room still held the entertainment system with a stack of DVD's in the rack. I bolted upstairs, finding Ichigo's bedroom quickly enough, noting the lock in the door. It was a Spartan room, no sign that a teenager had been living there for months, not even a mark where a poster had been on the wall. There were a few bits of clothing lying around on the floor and round the dresser and school books on the desk but nothing personal lying around. I sat down on his bed, knuckles turning white as I gripped the bed at my knees. Nel entered the room after me, wrapping her arms around me.

"We'll find him, I don't know how but he couldn't have got him out of the country already."

I just looked at her, eyebrow raised. "He's been dragging him around for ten years, in three days he could have go him to America." I saw her face fall, I know she was just trying to help but I was falling apart.

Urahara came after a call to my mum and he took us out of the house. He brought us back to his house, Ichigo's dad sitting at the table waiting for us. Isshin Shiba was his name, I wonder what Ichigo would have made of that, Ichigo Shiba sounded weird, Ichigo Jaeggerjaques sounded a lot better.

Now that was not the way to control my emotions. Tearing up in front of these people was no way to show a strong front but I couldn't help it.

Three weeks.

I felt like I had barely slept, I know I wasn't eating properly and had lost a bit of weight because of it. As for school you might as well not ask, I couldn't concentrate and tended to lose my temper too easily. I realised I was acting a bit like Ichigo had all those weeks ago when he first arrived, staring and glaring at my classmates till they backed the fuck off. I wasn't silent about it though, quite happy to rip someone apart, figuratively, just to get them to back off.

Three weeks of no sign, no word and no hope that I would ever get him back. Nel was doing her best to mother me, and my aunt was round at the house a lot to help out. Mum was taking it as hard as me, stupid really as the kid had been in our lives for like two months and we were acting like he'd been there forever.

Isshin had left as well, tracking them somehow, determined to find them in his own way. Urahara had put a child protection order out on Ichigo, even though he was seventeen, trying to stop them getting out of the country if they were still here and putting the police on alert looking for them. Kariya's work had been contacted and they were shocked to find out that their employee was a suspect for child abuse. They had been no help in tracing them though, this time Kariya hadn't got a transfer with them, just disappeared.

I was lying in my bed, feeling very alone and wishing there was a slim body I could press against as I watched the clock pass onto the next day, officially into the fourth week of Ichigo's disappearance. Squeezing my eyes shut I brought up as may images as I could of him, of us hanging out, of his face after I first kissed him, of his face after I brought him to release, and him as my mum held him. So many different emotions and I felt my heart flicker as each one passed me mind's eye. As I started to drift off I thought of him being here, of what he'd say to me, what advice he'd give. He'd probably tell me to keep my nose out of it, to not get involved.

In fact I could picture him sitting on my bed, scowling at me as we argued about it. He was still wearing the jogger's he'd been in the last time I saw him, only they were filthy now and hanging off his hip bones even worse. His face was haggard and tired looking as he pleaded with me to just leave it, to move on.

And even though I knew he wasn't there, I still answered him. "I can't move on. I need you here. Why can't you tell me where you are so I can come and get you?"

"I can't tell you where I am, cause I don't know. It's dark though and cold." He rubbed his arms to prove this, the skin goose bumped. My old football shirt was still over him and it had been great at pulling the sweat from your skin as you ran down the field, but it held no heat.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him, to share my warmth, but it was just a figment of my imagination. He wasn't even holding my wrist to talk to my, his voice just appearing in my mind as he sat there, lips unmoving. "I don't know what to do Ichi, you tell me to move on but I can't, mum's losing it, so worried about you and your dad was here."

"My dad? You met my dad? Is he looking for me?"

"Yeah, he was really worried, he didn't know you ended up with that dick Kariya, he left your mum to try and protect you guys from him. Obviously that didn't work."

He snorted, closing his eyes for a second. "If you found me what would you do? How would you get me away from him?"

"Your dad said all we had to do was knock him out, and he'd take care of the rest. He's like you and Kariya, super powered you know?"

He laughed, a smile finally cracking his face. I loved seeing it, and mentally added the sight to my list of best moments. "Well apart from super talking I'm not much good."

"According to your dad you could be stronger than both of them; you just need to train it. No doubt _he_ didn't want you super powered against him."

Ichigo tilted his head, like he was absorbing the information. He glanced to the side, like he was looking through my bedroom wall. "Sorry Grimm I gotta go, he'll know if he sees me like this. If we don't move I'll try and get back in touch, not been in range till now. I love you."

And he was gone. Does that mean he was here?

**Please review! Only a couple of chapters left, any maybe a smutty epilogue if folks are interested!**


	11. Chapter 11 Kick-ass Silence

Well I have discovered a new way to get your review count up, fuck up the reupload of a chapter, everyone will let you know. Sorry folks and thanks to those who pointed out that i had uploaded a chapter from a different fic.

You could call it a shameless plug for said other fic **weight of the world** -)

Here is chapter 11 of silence, i promise, i think.

Chapter 11

Isshin came back the next day after I told him about Ichigo's out of body experience. At first I thought I was kidding myself, but the older man didn't even blink, no doubt on his face whatsoever. He did comment that Ichigo wouldn't be able to do it for long, or ever often as it would tax him too much but in theory it was very possible, and the fact he'd been wearing the same stuff but looked different showed it wasn't just me being hopeful.

Trying to keep yourself positive while not getting your hopes up too far is a hard balance. Outwardly I showed nothing but confidence that he'd be back, mainly for my families sake but also to get me up every day.

Isshin had camped out in our living room for a few nights, in case Ichigo got back in contact and during the day he was drawing circles on a map, trying to determine how far Ichigo could project himself. It was all dependent on the link to the other, how easily they spoke and all that as well as how tired he was and a few other things. He did mention there were a few side effects to it, the mildest being a nose bleed ranging to a brain haemorrhage if he pushed too far.

Night times became a ritual of me sitting up, waiting for him, closing my eyes and thinking _at_ him. I had no idea what I was doing but I wondered if he could "pick me up" if I was broadcasting loud enough. Anything to help him get in contact again I figured was a good idea. The fact that no one knew the stupid things I was trying helped, I had no fear of ridicule.

Day 24 was just coming to an end, three days since he appeared and I was sitting cross legged on my bed thinking of him, focusing on his goofier moments. I had had a bit of a downer that day and was trying to lighten my mood. Remembering him messing with Nel and Kiorra that day he told me about telekinesis, or on the Friday before the week holiday when he pulled me in for a kiss in front of everyone. That led me to remembering that night, where I'd gone down on him after promising my mum we'd behave.

"What is it with you and thinking about me naked? Honestly it's like that's the only thing on your mind!"

My eyes snapped open and he was sitting at the end of my bed; slightly see through this time, I could see my wardrobe vaguely. He had a tired looking smile on his face, still dressed the same, like he hadn't moved since the last time. I leaned in automatically reaching for him when he shook his head, holding his hands away from mine.

"You know it doesn't work like that. This is the best I can do at the moment. How are you?"

"Seriously, you're kidnapped by your psycho uncle and you are asking me how I am?!"

"Well we know I'm fucked and my time is short so I thought we'd skip the obvious. You are looking a bit shit to be honest."

Cheeky shite. "Well excuse me for being worried about you. Yeah things are hell here, your dad is downstairs right now, I'll have to go and get him."

"I might not be here, kinda locked on to you, not your room and if you move I don't know what will happen." His image flickered for a moment, getting even paler.

"No need, I heard him shout at you. Hello Ichigo." Isshin approached the bed, walking quiet as a cat; I hadn't even heard him come in the door.

Ichigo twisted himself round, looking at the man he'd forgotten. He turned back to me, eyes trained to the bed cover to hide his emotions. "If you can find me can you please hurry up? He's trying to find a way to get us out of the country even with the alert out on me. At the moment I think the best option is mailing me in a box. Don't fancy it much to be honest. We moved again and this time it's harder to get here so I'm assuming we're further away."

"Son, can you tell us anything about your location, how he's moving you, what vehicle, even what side of the house the sun comes up on."

"I don't know. It's a house this time, I'm in a bedroom upstairs but the windows are blocked by something. Last time it was a shop that was stripped bare, smelled like coffee so I think it had been a café. I'm usually out cold for the move, he can turn me off like a light if he can get his hands round my head so I don't know what kind of vehicle he's using but we seem to bring stuff with us so it could be a van I suppose."

"Ichigo you have to stop now."

I looked at him, not believing he was going to cut the time short when I really looked at my boyfriend, seeing the trail of pale red fluid trickling down from his near see through nose. "Ichi, you need to not push yourself too far, your dad says you can get hurt. We'll find you."

He looked up at me, and I could see my want to hold him was mutual; he was even leaning towards me slightly. "Ichi, I love you." His eyes widened for a second, before he smiled sweetly, dropping his eyes down again as his image faded from the room. I took a couple of deep breaths, forcing down the emotions that would be the downfall of me.

Isshin left the room without a word, making me wonder if he had emotions to deal with as well, like the fact his long lost kid basically ignored any sort of relationship they had. I followed him downstairs, watching him get his map out.

"Right kid, can you fire up your computer and start looking for cafés that closed recently and houses that have been repossessed or are up for sale empty. If the family are just away and he's squatting we're in trouble but I reckon he'll be picking untraceable places."

I booted my laptop up and opened two tabs on Chrome before searching for them. The café was easy enough to trace, given a limited area. Gina's was a quarter of a mile away as the crow flies and it gave us a radius to peg possible locations for this house they are in. outside of a quarter mile but not too far. Unfortunately it was a large residential area but not totally unworkable with enough help.

After ten minutes of arguing we had a workable plan, dead simple: get man power and work the area from the house out to the half mile point. Man power was easy enough, hampered slightly by the hour being so late but my friends were only a call away and even Halibel showed up in trainers, showing she was willing to pound the pavement to help. Mr Urahara brought a couple of reinforcements, namely his partner Ms Shinhoin and his friend Tessai, a large dark skinned man with corn rows in his hair and a large moustache on his face. He seemed to be a nice guy though and it wouldn't hurt to have some more muscle on the team. Nothing I could say would convince my mum to stay home though, but it was amusing to have the argument with her only for her to turn to Lukas and basically repeat what I'd said. The smart mouthed preteen just parroted her responses with a smirk to his face. Lukas was only 11 but had passed five foot five the previous year, still thin as a reed like I had been. He would fill out eventually just like me and his hair was blue just like mine, just a shade or so darker. And it looked like he was getting my smart ass mouth too.

So we set out, my aunt sticking with my mum and brother, my friends staying with their partner while I was teamed with Isshin. Standing at my house, each group having a spoke to try and follow out to the half mile wheel, I felt the urge to head slightly to the left of mine, and I obeyed, not willing to repress my gut feeling. Isshin was silently following me, letting my knowledge of the area guide me through the streets. Checking all of the houses by a quick glance at the windows took a few seconds but the signs of habitation were easy to spot and move on from. Regular updates came through on my phone, just distance markers from the various groups and no news. After the quarter mile mark Urahara sent a possible location and we waited to hear from them as other groups checked in with negatives. Nnoitra and Halibel had hit the half mile in their direction and were heading back towards the house via a different route, one that would head our way to check the outside of the wheel. In a way it was very tedious and repetitive, check house, move on tracking distance, check in; and repeat. Urahara came back with a negative, empty house with no sign of anyone being there recently. I wasn't going to ask how he knew the light bulbs were all stone cold.

Nnoitra came into view some after that and were checking the houses across the street when I felt another pull. I skipped a house, letting Isshin cover for me as I wandered down an alley, a house corner having caught my eye. There was a board on one of the upstairs windows, the ones you got put up if a window was broken before you got it fixed. There was a light on downstairs and I opened the gate, sneaking to the kitchen window. Through an open door I could see a man sitting on an arm chair, thankfully looking in the opposite direction.

You know what would have been really useful before we all went looking for a guy would have been a picture. But of course that didn't happen and all we had to go on was a rough description from Isshin of a man in his late teens, the last time he'd seen the bloke, plus what fuzzy details I could add from the images I'd seen from Ichigo. Now you may wonder why Isshin didn't just project the image into our heads, like Ichigo would, he couldn't, not with images anyway. Words were his limit. Fucking useful.

So the rough guide of a man with greyish hair, tall and slim but that could have changed was as helpful as a toasted bagel at that moment but the man I could see rang alarm bells in my head. The image I'd seen of 'Uncle Kariya' fit this man in the chair. I slowly backed out of the garden, only to bump straight into Isshin who'd come to find me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Pointing into the house, I grabbed at his hand, pushing it against my wrist to talk to him silently.

"_Take a look, I think this is it." _

He opened the gate and disappeared in as I went to rally the troops. Stopping Nnoitra I gave him the thumbs up watching him take out his phone I nodded, letting him contact the others. I crept back to the gate, pushing it open slightly, expecting to see Isshin in the garden but there was no sign of him. I snuck up to the window, trying to spot the man but he'd moved from his seat. Two options swam in my mind, one – he'd gone to the loo, two – he'd been taken out by Isshin, three – he was right behind me.

Actually the third option only occurred to me when I saw his reflection in the window, and I whipped round, and landed on my knees as the fucker pulled his voodoo shit on me. I felt the pressure all over my body, more intense than when Isshin had pulled it on me but I guess he hadn't been really trying to hurt me, this fucker didn't care.

The condescending smirk didn't put me in a better mood and when the garden gate swung open and Nnoitra walked in with a foul look on his face before eating dirt at my knees I could tell the mood wasn't going to get any better. Why Halibel wasn't here I didn't know yet but I wasn't going to give the guy licence to drag more of my friends into this mess if I didn't have to. Hopefully Nnoitra got off the text to the rest and they could send in the cavalry or maybe just parade in here one by one to the spider's lair for tea time.

We were quickly hauled up by invisible ropes and dragged into the house. Isshin was out cold on the kitchen floor, out of sight of the window, a lot of use our only super powered guy was. He pulled us past the kitchen into the cosily lit living room, leaving us in the carpet as he took his seat again, smirk still in place.

Now I know I hadn't been injured yet but I'm still putting this next part as the insult that followed the injury, we'll just say my pride was injured when we were caught so damn easily. In true villain style, he laughed, that's right picture all those cartoon baddies who couldn't help themselves and you have the guy in front of my, he might as well steeple his fingers in true Mr Burns style. And like every other idiotic maniacal evil dude, he proceeded to tell us how worthless we are, how could we have thought about coming against him, even with Isshin as back up. He'd kept Ichigo all to himself for ten years and would keep him for ever, like some kind of pet.

"He is my son now, and will go on to have children with abilities and we will never be afraid of lesser beings."

And the prize for the most deluded, stupid ass reason goes to _drum roll…._

"He is not your son, he will never be." Isshin seemed to have some back to himself, and was upright, well nearly, kinda clutching at the door frame but you get the idea.

"And can I point out that he is gay and most likely won't have children?" What can I say, you can't leave me out of a good argument, or a stupid ass one.

Well actually it turned out to be a really stupid thing to say. The pressure round my body increased and it felt like I was getting squeezed from all sides. When it became hard to breath I felt my body slip to the side, wondering if he'd just crush the life out of me.

Moments that you think will be your last are historically supposed to either be filled with regret, or with images of your happiest moments, I chose to go for the latter, focusing on my whirlwind relationship with the boy that was probably asleep upstairs. Trying to stay away from the images of him naked, seriously his dad was in the room and even though he was a shit telepath I didn't want to risk it, I ended up picturing him standing at the school gates in his leather jacket, bike just parked. Possibly a stupid starting image cause I remembered my fantasy of pinning him to the seat of his bike.

The pressure let up, leaving me spluttering for breath suddenly as I blinked the black spots away. Nnoitra grabbed me, helping me sit up as the force holding us to our knees had let up. Even Isshin was standing easier.

Looking over at our captor, the sight of him wide eyed, staring at his arms like they wouldn't move was very rewarding. He pulled at his hand but it seemed to be stuck to the chair. Then his legs started to jerk, except for below the knee where they were stiff and frozen. I assumed Isshin had pulled on his cape and started to earn his dad stripes but he looked as confused as Kariya when I glanced at him.

The other door into the living room banged open revealing a very pissed off looking Berry. He walked into the room, looking like utter shit by the way. His hair was lank, and quite long, the clothes he'd been wearing for 24 days hung off his too skinny frame. His cheekbones were sticking out further than they had been but his eyes shone like amber, cold and furious as they stared at the man responsible for it all.

He spared me a glance, seeing me lying in Nnoitra's arms only seemed to anger him more but his concentration slipped and Kariya was suddenly up and in front of him. I watched him go down, his arms twisted behind his back as his face hit the floor. I was still free and I surged towards him, managing to brush my hand over his face before I was thrown against the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of me again.

His eyes never left my face and as I landed in a heap they sharpened from amber to a bright gold as he regained his feet. Still bend over I could see the cords standing out on his neck as he fought to regain his arms. Straightening up, face to the ceiling I thought he'd pass out with the effort when he broke free, arms at his sides. He looked powerful and secure, even dressed in my family's cast offs and he turned to his uncle, flattening him once more. Walking up to him he placed hands on either side of the man's face before closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them Kariya's eyes were closed and his face was slack, showing he was out cold.

Ichigo stood, satisfied smirk on his face but as he turned to me I could see the trail of blood flowing from his nose and he slunk to his knees, no external force required. He looked a bit confused for a moment, like he wasn't sure how he'd got there, but his eyes rolled back in his head and he headed south again, this time I had enough or a warning that I caught him, cradling his head to my chest. The worry I felt was mirrored in Isshin's face as he approached us but my panic had dropped a bit, Ichigo was back in my arms.

**Please review, tell me what i mucked up this time.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Worrying Silence

So it's been a while since i updated this, kinda lost focus with it and been a bit disheartened with the lack of response it's got. Think i got greedy after the fantastic response to my last story but hey.

Thanks to those folks who are still trying to see this through, got two chapters to upload tonight, been working on them bit by bit for a couple of weeks now, but not guaranteeing they will be error free!

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 12

The police came, as predicted, too late to actually do anything useful except deal with dear "Uncle". Isshin had flashed some sort of badge or pass from his wallet and had given the men instructions for the care of the prisoner. Personally I hoped they weren't too careful.

I was still lying on the floor cradling my boyfriend when Urahara came in, followed by a man in a green jumpsuit with his first aid kit at his side. The paramedic carefully took Ichigo from my arms, talking low and soothing the whole time; like he was afraid I'd lash out or something. I guess I might have still looked a bit pissed off, and to be frank I wasn't too keen on letting him go but I saw the sense in getting him checked out after his ordeal. I helped the man lay him on the floor and sat back on my heels to give him room, but staying close enough that I could touch Ichigo. His nose was still bleeding sluggishly and his face was so pale I felt a spark of fear in my chest. The man reached to Ichigo's throat, looking for a pulse I guessed, before grabbing at his wrists. I knew things were a bit foggy at that point when I saw the man sit up for a second and opened his mouth to shout, but I heard nothing. The next second had me pulled to my feet and away from the one I'd fought so hard to get back to. I didn't even look to see who had me before I thrashed out, desperate to get back to his side, realising that I didn't hear my own voice either.

I was pulled around, Urahara and Nnoitra in front of me, looks of worry in their faces. Nnoitra's mouth moved, but no sound hit me and I shook my head, pulling away from their grasp to see another paramedic join the first at Ichigo's side. The kid had a mask over his face now, and they were jabbing him with needles, a bag of clear fluid being held above him by the second man. The first was pressing his ear to Ichigo's chest before shaking him by the shoulders roughly. That did it, and I lunged towards the man, furious that he'd handle him so roughly. I didn't make it though, two pairs of arms wrapped round my shoulders and under my arms hauled me back and kept pulling until I was far away from him. I tried to yell at them, to tell them I needed to be at his side but I still wasn't making noise and they just shook their heads and held me down. I slunk to my knees, eyes riveted on the boy on the floor that I missed the cops extracting the villain of the story.

My mum appeared in front of me, like magic. I seriously hadn't seen her approach but then I was too busy studying the pale face in front of me. The men were talking over him, and they looked to serious but I still couldn't hear them. I vented my frustrations on my captors, hauling at my arms and snarling silently at them but they held me tight. Mum took one long look at me, raising her eyebrow at the look on my face before she slapped me across the face. The slap was open palmed and very loud, leaving a sharp pain on my face, and I'm sure, a large hand print. Only when I registered that I'd _heard_ the slap did I realise that the sound had been turned back on in the room, and boy was it noisy. The men at Ichigo were loudly exclaiming over things, which worried me. Urahara was trying to talk sense into me, while giving my friend some support. I could hear Isshin voice in the next room but it was my mum's voice that pulled me back.

"You back? Calm down and stop making a fuss so that we can deal with this, rather than dealing with you. Unless you need another tap to help you?"

Tap? I could feel my cheek was a bit swollen and as I relaxed and my arms were freed, I rubbed at it with my hand, glowering at her. "I'm here. Sorry, everything kinda went a bit weird there."

"Its shock, you need to rest and get yourself checked out. Nnoitra said you took a bit of a hammering." Urahara appeared at the side of my mum, looking down at me in amusement.

"I'm fine, he tossed me about a bit but I don't think I'm hurt. What's happening with Ichigio?"

I saw Urahara press his lips into a line, never a good sign and he looked over his shoulder, drawing my attention back to the kid. He was being lifted onto a stretcher, mask still in place, and was about to be wheeled out of the room. I surged to my feet, intent on following when a hand pressed on my chest.

"He's struggling. His body is weak and he put it through too much. We have to wait and see. They're taking him to hospital to check him out."

I went to walk away again, and when I was held back again, I shoved in retaliation.

"His dad is going with him. We can give you a lift there, once you have calmed down."

"Like fuck. I'm going with him. He doesn't know his dad and his one fear is that he'll be taken and experimented on. How do you think he'll take it if he wakes up in a hospital surrounded by strangers? And as for calm, this is as calm as I am going to get until he is awake again."

Isshin appeared at my elbow, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. "You can come with me kid. You're right, he'll need someone there he recognises but I'm not going to lie to you, he's not out of the woods. Prepare yourself." Isshin led me out and to the ambulance, sitting on the small plastic seats at the side. The pair of us with our big frames took up a lot of space but the man in the back didn't comment.

The ride to the hospital was in silence, except for the beeping of a machine hooked up to my boyfriend. Even his breathing was quiet; the fogging of the clear plastic mask was the only sign of it.

The vehicle stopped and the back doors were opened allowing us to jump out and Ichigo to be pulled clear. We followed behind, Isshin having wrapped his arm back round me again. I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit or for his but was happy to assume we both needed someone to hold ourselves up. Even though the guy had made a piss poor decision years ago in abandoning his wife and kid, he seemed like a decent guy, and he was certainly worried about his son, a frown painted on his face that reminded me so much of the boy on the gurney.

Inside, we were directed to the front desk to register the patient, which was interesting. His boyfriend and his dad but we knew fuck all about him. Isshin could estimate his date of birth, with some help from me with the year, I gave my address for his place of residence, because as far as I was concerned, it was from now on, but when it came to allergies or previous medical issues we were in the dark.

We got to wait in a private room, one set aside for families and we were quickly joined by my mum and Nnoitra. My friend told me the rest of the group had been sent home, and Kiora wanted to come, but Nel had been quite upset so he stayed with her.

I have no desire to rehash over that next three hours of my life. It wasn't pleasant to put it mildly. Waiting with no news, while I could feel myself crashing and doing everything I could to stop it. The shit coffee didn't help, and I got yelled at when I started to pace so I sat near the window and stared, for hours.

At one point a nurse came in to tell us some platitudes about how no news is good news and they were still performing tests on him and we'd get more information soon but she quickly left, leaving no time for any of us to ask anything in return.

To put this to rest it was a hellish night/early morning. I drifted off at one point before getting rudely woken by a hand on my shoulder. Mum was standing there, smiling in a way that instantly had me worried. You know the one, the brave face, don't want to worry you face, that terrifies everyone?

"Grimm, there's been some news, and we can go and see him." Her hand stopped me from getting up. "Love, he's not awake, he's in a coma due to the strain on his brain, the nurse said to stay hopeful, but since he's such a special case they can't give us any sort of time or prognosis."

I got to go and see him, lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown thing with lots of equipment around him and tubes and stuff on his face and disappearing under the white blanket. His face was very still and very pale, he looked like a marble carving of himself and when I brushed my hand across his cheek, it was cool to touch. They'd cleaned his face of blood and muck and he was looked gaunt and frail. But at the same time, he looked gorgeous and perfectly mine. I buried my face in his too long hair and held him close for a moment.

They tried to make me go home, yeah right, like that's going to happen. There are times when being big and intimidating is a bad thing, you know when you are trying to talk to children, but drawing myself up to my full height and looking down at the doctor I feel I made my point. He certainly dropped the subject quickly enough. One more time when being big is bad is when you're trying to sleep on shitty hospital furniture though.

When everyone had finally left me alone, and disappeared home, even Isshin leaving saying he was beat and felt his son was in good hands; I sat at his bed side, holding his hand, waiting for him to open his eyes and smirk at me for being so worried. I ran my hand up the underside of his arm, rubbing the soft skin gently when I heard a noise, making me snap my head to the door expecting a doctor or nurse to walk in. None appeared but I heard something a moment later. I got up and walked to the window, but couldn't see where I was hearing a dull voice from.

I'm sure you've caught on far faster than I did that night but it was late, actually early in the morning and I had been thrown into a couple of walls recently but as I lifted his hand up again and clutched at his wrist, the noise returned, and I realised it was in my head, from the kid in front of me.

"Ichigo?"

"_I can't see you, I don't know where I am Grimm, help me?!"_

There were no images, only words and feelings, fear being the most prevalent. "Ichigo, you're ok, I've got you and Kariya is gone. You're asleep."

"_If I'm asleep why can't I see you? If it's my dream there would be video, in full colour."_

So do you tell the guy in the coma he's in a coma? I wasn't sure if it would freak him out, or help him. "Well, not asleep, kinda in a coma. You knackered your brain and need a reboot." Yeah I don't know the technical term, sue me I was still in high school.

"_So how do you get out of a coma, cos it's dark here and I would kinda like to see you. Are you alright?"_

"How the hell would I know how to get out of a coma? Wake up!" I sighed, running my hand through his hair. "Yeah I'm fine, everyone is fine."

"_Grimm, if I ask you to do something a bit weird, would you try it? I can't promise anything."_

"Fuck kid, anything."

_"Think about me naked."_

For about a millisecond I thought what the fuck? Then since he'd mentioned it, I started to picture him, in my brother's joggers with no shirt on, then in his boxers, then lying on my bed, totally naked, me looking up the planes of his chest to watch his face as I sucked him off. I could remember feeling his long legs twitching and moving at the sides of me as I held his hips to the bed, long member down my throat.

A noise made me snap out of it, this time from the bed in front of me and I snapped my gaze back to the present, watching as the slack face in front of me started to move, slightly at first, then more.

The joy at seeing him start to wake up was quickly over ridden as he started to struggle against all of the equipment on and around him, the pipe down his throat being one of them. He lifted a hand to grasp at it but it had tubes in it too and they pulled as he moved it. I jumped up and tried to hold his arms still as some alarm went off beside me, probably from the yanking he'd done. The room filled with people quickly, a nurse I recognised and two doctors, one pulling me off while the other took my place holding him down.

They were calling his name, trying to calm him but it wasn't working, and his eyes were now open, wide and terrified looking. Having seen enough I roughly shouldered my way in and grasped the side of his face. "Ichi, I'm here, you're in a hospital, you need to calm down so they can take this shit off you." I pressed my hand at his throat for an answer.

_"Don't leave me!"_

I shook my head smiling down at him. I moved back slightly, staying in his sight as the doctors went back to him, stroking his head and pulling wires on sticky pads from his skin. The tube down his throat came up, making him retch but soon I was let back at his side, holding a hand with only is IV in it and he was looking back up at me. He was still breathing hard, and his eyes were very wide, staring at all of the strangers round him but they came back to mine often. Eventually they started to droop and he just stared back at me, breathing evening out. I pressed onto his wrist, waiting to hear him before he drifted off to sleep.

"_Thanks for calling me back."_

"Any time, but what was with the naked thoughts?"

He sniggered in my head, a lazy smile across his face. _"Well you do have a vivid mind, and it's easier to follow loud thoughts, it's how I found you when I was missing. You do think about me naked a lot."_

"What can I say kid, you're gorgeous. Are you telling me you haven't thought about me naked recently?"

He smiled wider, shrugging his shoulder. I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss before watching his eyes close into a natural sleep. His skin was a better colour and a trace of the smile still hovered round his rosy lips.

I quickly let my mum know he'd woken up, leaving out the technical details, cos she didn't need to know them and she said they'd be in first thing in the morning, and told me to try and get some sleep myself before hanging up. I settled in the big chair at the side of his bed and made myself as comfortable as I could, which is not very, before just watching him breathe.

**Please review, feed the story to make me finish it! **


	13. Chapter 13 - Missed Silence

Two chapters cos of how long its taken to get this updated.

xxx

Chapter 13

I guess I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I opened my eyes, there was a figure blocking my view of my boyfriend, speaking to him softly but treating him like he was either a young child or very stupid. She paused, waiting for some sort or response but when none came she nodded her head and scribbled something on a clipboard cradled against her hip. Rubbing my eyes to give me some semblance of maturity, I stood and walked to her side, eyes only for the one in the bed, and I felt a smile stretch my lips as his liquid toffee eyes met mine.

"Morning Ichi." I stroked my hand through his hair, running it down his jaw to his throat where he clutched at it.

"_Morning, sleep well?" _He smirked as his response came through, he probably saw me struggling to fit on the chair. I'm surprised I didn't fall off at some point.

"Fantastic, I think I'll get one for my room. Maybe you can use it when you stay over." My hand was clutched tighter, and he sighed as he pulled my hand down, holding it over his chest rather than at his neck.

The nurse made a sound in her throat that was half to get attention, and half to show she was a bit pissed off at getting ignored. "Excuse me, but we were in the middle of something. He needs to have an evaluation of his physical and mental capabilities."

I'll admit I was pissed at her for the way she spoke to Ichigo, now I was getting a similar tone, even though her word choice had improved but it didn't make me feel any more generous towards her. "And can I ask how well the evaluation was going? Given that you were treating him like a five year old."

"Well he refused to give me any sort of response to my questions so I assumed he didn't understand them."

"You do know he's mute? If you need a translator for sign language I can get my mum to come in for any evaluations but standing there talking down to him isn't going to give you a real picture of his capabilities is it?"

"We were led to believe he can communicate just fine to anyone,"

"Leave." Yup end of temper reached.

"I beg your pardon?" I hope you have a good imagination, her face was a picture, starting to go a bit purple at the edges.

"You don't have it. Get out." I turned from her, not giving her any more of my time as I perched on the bed, enjoying the smug smile on my boyfriend's face as the flustered nurse made her way out of the room, tutting and fuming the whole way. "What was she asking you anyway?"

_"Basics really, my details, dates important events and people. Think they need to employ some better staff here."_

I sniggered. "You had anything to eat? I'm going to go on a prowl for some breakfast."

He shrugged at me. _"Nothing as of yet, don't know if I'm to eat anything yet. Got a load of stuff going in through tubes and stuff."_

"You are eating. You are on a pizza and crisp diet till I get some meat on your bones." He glared at me, but it wouldn't stop me making him large milkshakes and taking him to McDonalds. "I can't have you snapping in half underneath me." Insert evil laugh here. I made sure to flood my thoughts with images to match the statement, and thoroughly enjoyed watching his face flush. It made me realize how much I'd missed his blushes, and make a bet with myself as to how many I could get in one day. "I'll go check with someone, and try and find a reasonably sensible doctor to come and see us. Do you not want anyone to know about this?" I squeezed his wrist gently to finish my question. He shook his head, dropping his gaze to the bed cover. "Then I'll get mum to come in and she can talk them through your answers. I just know she'll want to come in and baby you some. And I guess your dad will want to come and meet you properly. He's alright you know, yeah dick of the century for what he did, but not a bad guy after that. Be back in a bit kay? Don't want me to keel over from hunger, doubt that bed will take both of our weights. Might want to test it later though." I winked at him before slipping out the door.

The hospital corridor was busier than it had been last night, I guess it was a more respectable time of day now and there were people in white coats, and nurses in tunics wandering between areas and rooms, clip boards and folders in hand. At the nurses' station I clocked the dark haired nurse who'd been questioning Ichigo, and avoided her. Spotting a small blond nurse who was scribbling something on the back of her hand I approached her, clearing my throat. She started at the noise and turned to me, eyes slowly travelling up till they reached my face, which was about a head and a half above hers.

"Hello, aren't you a tall one. Can I help you?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, I'm wondering if I can get my boyfriend some breakfast, he's not eaten yet today. And I wanted to speak to his doctor too, if it's not too much trouble." See I have manners, I _choose _not to use them most of the time.

"You're Mr Kurosaki's boyfriend, nice to meet you, I'm Seiko. Yes he can eat if he's up to it, but he should have been given his breakfast about half an hour ago. The trolley is up on the next floor now. Let me just go and check his chart for a second. Excuse me."

So mum was right, manners do get you results, the little nurse scurried off to the nurses' station, flicking through some clipboards standing up on a rack before pulling one and opening it. She ran her finger down the page before snapping it shut and going over to talk to the dark haired nurse. Now I was being a good boy and not hovering over her but I had wished I had got a bit closer as is appeared the little nurse, was ripping the other one down to size for something. Small but feisty it seemed. The blonde turned back towards me and took a deep breath before walking back to me, a vague smile hovering over her lips.

"Sir," I interrupted her to give my name. "Grimmjow then, Mr Kurosaki didn't get his breakfast due to the cognitive tests being performed. Now I have one side of the story telling me you threw a nurse out when she was doing her job but somehow I feel it might be a tad fabricated. Why don't I get you and Mr Kurosaki some toast and tea just now and I'll find the doctor and send him to you in a little bit. It'll give you boys some time to eat and wake up properly."

I thanked the nurse and went back into Ichigo's room to tell her about the little bombshell of a nurse who was making our breakfast. Opening the door his face instantly met mine, the vague fear instantly wiped as he saw me. "Hey Ichi, got some toast and tea coming for us. You can eat if you want so you tell me what you want and you can get it."

I held my arm out to him as I approached him and he automatically took it, entwining his arm with mine. _"I want a shower, and to brush my teeth. I want to go home." _His last statement made me sit up straight; the thought of him going home led me to wonder where he considered home to be. He just shook his head at the thoughts running through my head. "_You're so silly. Home is you."_

I sat up on his bed and pulled him onto my lap, holding him securely till the nurse came in with a tray of toast and two steaming mugs. The toast was piled high, but with my appetite I'd have to watch I didn't eat too much as I was serious about trying to feed him up. The nurse assured me we could get more if we wanted it and the pair of us wasted no time ripping into our first slices. It was golden brown and smothered in butter so absolutely perfect. Three slices down I paused, trying to let Ichigo eat at least as much as me but he was slowing at the end of his second. With some persuasion I got him through that slice but he refused another, patting his stomach.

"Do you want to talk about the last three weeks? You look like you've barely had anything to eat, you haven't washed; did he hurt you?"

His face fell to the covers and he placed his mug back onto the table. _"It wasn't exactly fun. He found out I could get out of locked doors so I got tied up for a while and blindfolded. That only lasted a few days though and by the end of that I wasn't hungry any more. We moved about a lot, never very far I think but I was out every time we moved. Once I woke up in the vehicle but fell asleep before we stopped again. He was frustrated a lot, and ranted over and over again about how unfair I was being to him and that he loved me and only wanted the best for me. He hit me, not a beating but not love taps either."_

"Did he," I couldn't finish the statement but I knew he'd get the idea. He shook his head but somehow I wasn't sure if I believed him. The rest of his story had to wait as the nice nurse and a tall doctor came into the room. The doctor was at least my height and smiled at us, his light brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Morning Mr Kurosaki, Mr Jaeggerjaques. How are you feeling this morning?"

Ichigo raised his hand and tilted it back and forth; giving the idea he was so-so.

"Right, are you in any pain? You have suffered three fractures to your ribs and one hairline crack on your wrist. That along with the bruises would probably make anyone feel rubbish."

I dropped his wrist and suddenly held him very gently. I had no idea he had broken bones and I was just hugging him. Ichigo smiled and raised my arm to wrap around him again, placing his wrist back in my hand. "_Its fine, you aren't hurting me."_

So holding my boyfriend with the cracked ribs, broken wrist and bruises on his kidneys and across most of his body too meant he was made of glass no matter what he said. The doctor stood at the foot of Ichigo's bed and ran through some basic yes or no answer questions, the little nurse at his side scribbling away on the clipboard. He checked his range of movement and Ichigo performed to his best. When he started moving, I slid from the bed back onto my bed/chair and watched him for any sign of pain. His face was blank as he sat on the edge of his bed and stretched round but I could see a hint of stress in his eyes as he returned to the front meaning he was hurting. I stood and walked to him, standing just between his legs. He leaned his head forward onto my chest and faced the doctor. "I think he's had enough. He's too damn stubborn to tell you himself." Ichigo thumped my hipbone lightly with his fist at my statement but he didn't protest any further and I slid back onto the bed, collecting him against me. With his head ensconced in-between my neck and shoulder he snuggled down, eyes drooping slightly.

The doctor and the nurse left us like that, with a few instructions from the doc about what he should and shouldn't try to do but one thing he did say was that they could take the IV out and let him go for a shower, if he was assisted. I volunteered, the doctor knew I would and the nurse had pulled the needle out of his hand before she'd left.

"You want to get a wash before you go for a nap?" He shook his head, snuggling into me some more. I just made myself comfortable, settling down for a little nap myself as his breathing evened out.

I opened my eyes to see my mum sitting in the chair, her phone in her hands as she frowned, tilting the phone left and right. Whatever daft game she was playing kept her attention and I watched her for a few moments, enjoying the expressions on her face. Finally she threw her hands up in exasperation, shaking her head but managing to keep silent. She glanced at the bed and noticed me awake, making her slide the phone into her jeans pocket. She stood and threaded a hand through my hair, cupping my jaw as she smiled down at me.

As she glanced down, I followed her gaze and looked to see my gorgeous boyfriend, slack mouthed and drooling on my t-shirt. His cheekbone was caught on my collar bone and his left arm was thrown over my chest, bandage wrapping the damaged wrist in full view. I must have moved slightly, because he frowned and moved, rubbing his nose against my throat. That clearly annoyed him and he scratched his nose, rubbing at it with his bandage. I raised my shoulder a bit, trying to ease him out of sleep but he fought it, clutching at me with a deep frown on his face. "Hey, Ichi we've got visitors."

He raised his head, frown still in place as he sleepily opened and closed his eyes. When my mum came into view, he smiled, slumping back down onto my shoulder.

"Morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Mum stroked his cheek and held his shoulder, rubbing at it with her thumb.

Ichigo raised his hand and signed off a couple of things, good morning being one of them, but I could see he was struggling with the pain in his hand. I sat up a bit and hefted him with me, bringing his other hand out too. He leaned his back against my front and signed with both hands, an easier job than just using one. He was fairly fluent with one handed signing but it was more effort and needed a greater range of movement than he had at that point. Mum nodded along, eyes fixed at his flickering hands, smiling occasionally. I gave up trying to keep up with him, and just held him close.

"I'm glad you're feeling alright. I've brought some of Grimm's and Lukas' clothes so you have something to wear, just some under wear and sports stuff, I figured you'd want to be comfy. There is also a pair of pj's in there, they are Grimmjow's so they might be big but he's never worn them."

Damn right, who wore pj's? A pair of boxers and an old t-shirt was enough.

"Would you like me to get you a dressing gown and slippers? I put a packet of biscuits in as well but I can pick up anything you actually want. Do you like grapes?"

God bless mums.

**Please review, it's only got one maybe two chapters to go!**


End file.
